The Curse of The Gods
by NoirWarrior
Summary: When Diana's true heritage is exposed, the Queen of the Gods is not happy. She puts a spell on Kal and Diana and now their lives are hers to control. Can they break the curse or are they forever destined to be Star-Crossed Lovers? Only time will tell but it isn't on their side...
1. 1

**Honestly...probably one of my favorite stories ever. Granted, that means nothing cause all of my stories suck :) but this one sucks just a little bit less. **

**This story is heavily inspired by The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miler. If you haven't read that book, you are truly missing out. There is history in this story but it has been altered a lot. Just a warning for my fellow History and Mythology Geeks.**

**All my stories are mature so I feel like I don't need to warn anyone but...WARNING for MATURE CONTENT below. Like usual, sorry for errors I do check over my stories but miss stuff because I am human. **

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

**The Island Themyscira 480 BC**

The cool sand of Themyscira moved as the bodies shifted under the pale moonlight. The woman drove herself farther into the man's side while his arm wrapped around her and the other behind his head full of dark curls. The woman threw her left leg over the mans legs and sighed in relief, she was spent. However, she would enjoy the time the two had together before he had to leave her. They hid at first, fearing the gods would find them and surely expose them the way Hephaestus had revealed Ares and Aphrodite. Yet, it seemed as if Artemis had kept the secret and Hermes had no letters to deliver.

"When will you return?" The woman asked as she used her pointer finger to draw lines on his chest.

"We will push the Persian's back from Sparta." The man said. "If I fall in battle-"

"You will not." The woman said as her hand stopped moving.

She did not like when he spoke about battle as if it was their end, it was not. They would live together once the war was over even if it meant leaving the lives they'd always known. It didn't matter to them, they wanted, no, needed to be together.

"I pray for that outcome, beloved," The man said. "but the God's cannot promise to keep me."

"Ask nothing of the God's." the woman said looking into the mans blue eyes, as if Poseidon himself had lived in them.

She then rose from the position she was once in, letting his Red Spartan toga fall from her body. The man looked upon her bare body and his breath had left him. He saw her many times and every time he was always stunned at the beauty of her. Sitting upon her legs, the man had the perfect view of her. Olive skin that was perfectly sun kissed. Long and toned legs that he loved to have wrapped around him. Traveling up the woman body, the man smirked as he viewed the most sacred part of her. Pushing his thoughts away he traveled to her toned stomach and then her chest and admired the rounded beast that the God's had blessed her with.

Sitting up, the man took the woman's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

_"I ask the God's to keep you."_ The man said.

He then took his lips away and looked at the woman once more. Raven curls fell down her shoulders and back, some covering her breast The defined checkbooks colored with a pink blush and rose lips made the man want to kiss the woman even more. His life had not been an easy one and though he could ask for anything in world, he asked for her. That the Gods keep his woman safe and war not come to her Island. That she would not be waiting for him at Hade's gates until it was time for both of them to pass.

"You ask for me and yet not for your own life?" The woman asked.

_"You are my life, Diana." Kal-El said. "I will let no harm come to you." _

Diana moved closer to Kal and placed a kiss on his lips. Hungry motions signaled for him to kiss her harder. His hands found their way around Diana's waist and lifted her up to sit on his bare lap. The woman smirked between the intense kiss and then moved her head to the side, giving him access.

Kal trialed warm kisses down Diana's neck and she whispered his name. His lips then found one of Diana's breast while his hand grasped the other. Diana never had a lover and neither did Kal and yet their bodies knew how to please each other. Kal flicked Diana's nipple with his tongue Diana gasped as the sensation.

She could feel him growing down below. The Amazon had never seen such a part, and nor did she believe that it could give her pleasure. However, it had given the woman pleasure and she wasn't sure how she survived twenty turns without it. Diana moved her hips and her lover emitted a low groan.

"Are you strong enough, Spartan?" Diana whispered in his ear as she moved her sex above his again.

"Are you able, Amazon?" Kal asked as he brushed Diana curls out of her face. His hand caressed her cheek and he peered into her sky-blue eyes.

Diana smirked and moved both of her hands to his chest and then pushed him down onto the sand. She then flicked her hair to the side bent down, her lips at his chest. She placed a kiss on his pecks, one after the other. Moving down, she trialed kisses down until she reached his manhood. Lifting her head, Diana looked up and she was instantly locked in a trance with him.

Diana didn't like that war had come to her home country. The Persian's had invaded Greece, but they had not reached her Island. War would soon come, and Diana would be ready when it did. War took a lot from those involved and she would not let it take him. Not before Diana proved her love to him in every way.

Placing her hands on Kal's chest, Diana then lifted herself up. Kal shifted and unintentional or intentional rubbed his sex with Diana's. Diana then positioned herself and slowly let his tip penetrate her sex.

"Diana…" Kal moaned.

"Shhh, my Spartan." Diana cooed as she slowly lowered herself until he was fully in. Kal groaned at the connection and Diana could feel her walls close around him. She loved the feeling of the two being connected like it. She could understand why her mother didn't allow men on the Island. The connect between the two grew every time they bedded or even spoke a word. Speaking with someone you loved was just as dangerous as bedding them.

Diana began to rock her hips slowly, saving the moment. Fast enough to cause the pair to moan but slow enough for them to want more. Diana then slowly lifted herself up and then back down onto his shaft losing herself in every movement.

"I swear to wait for you." Diana moaned as she moved her hips. Kal placed his hands on Diana's rear and helped her move on him. "No other man shall have me like this."

"Diana…" Kal moaned.

Diana swiveled her hips and then rolled them, a new move she had learned. Kal gasped grasped onto Diana's cheek pulled her onto him further, diving deeper into Diana's core.

"I swear to never leave your side." Diana moaned. "As you will never leave mine."

Kal then lifted himself up from the ground, pulling Diana closer to him. He moved his hips with hers until they found a rhythm they both enjoyed. Their lips connected in a heated kiss and their rhythms became frantic wanting to be closer and needed to be one.

"I am yours and" Kal said between kisses. "you are mine. Until the darkness claims us."

_"Until the darkness claims us."_

* * *

**Sparta, Greece 480 BC**

He questioned why the God's turned on him. The God's had not protected their lands and let foreigners in. Not only did these foreigners bring war with them but disease. Maybe it was the price that their home had to pay for invading others and taking their land as well. However, nothing compared to the troubles the Persian's brought. Skilled fighters, sure but he and his fellow Spartan's were untouchable. Disease however, cared nothing about your ability to hold a sword. The boils had taken the soldiers quickly while the pest had infected their cattle and crops. One sixth of the Spartan army had passed due to these issues and soon they would need aid of other nation. Ironically, they ceased war with Athens and joined in their fight against the Persian's.

"You my friend have grown soft!" Achilleus shouted as he brought his sword down onto Kal's shield. He lifted his leg and pushed Achilleus back, gained some distance.

"Are you certain?" Kal asked as he threw down his shield. "I feel like I could wrestle ten bulls blessed by Poseidon himself."

"Ah, the touch of a woman will surely do that." The Myrmidon said.

"What have you heard?" Kal asked as she twisted his wrist releasing the sword and then catching it again.

"Oh nothing." Achilleus said with a wicked smirk. "I've just woken to you leaving our tent and boating off."

Kal looked at Achilleus and frowned. He didn't need his general knowing the he was leaving in the middle of the night. It was wrong of him to do so but he needed to see Diana once more. Kal had fought many wars and seen many deaths but he never questioned his mortality. He had no one to come back to, so if he died then his soul would be forever lost. Then, he stumbled upon the Island and awoke to Diana's face. From that moment on, he knew where his soul was meant to be.

"I will tell no one, brother." Achilleus said. "You've kept Patroclus and I.I shall return the gift for you and your mate."

"Thank you." Kal said sighing in relief.

"Tell me, Kal." Achilleus said. "Is she the reason you fight so hard now?"

"I have not seen a change." Kal said. "I pray now, if that is what you ask."

"Yes, praying to the God's for your safety in battle is good."

"No." Kal corrected. "I pray for her safety. I pray that they watch over her as she sleeps. I pray they watch over her as she goes through her morning and nights. I pray for her when we are together as I pray for her when we are apart."

"You must pray for yourself." Achilleus said. "That you will return to her. For a life with her breath and not yours is a life neither of you should want."

"I shall ask the next time." Kal nodded.

"Sh-"

"Spartans!" The General shouted and soon, Kal picked up his shield and rushed to his general tent.

"What is it?" Achilleus asked.

"The Athenian's aren't coming." Leonidas hissed.

"What do you mean?" Kal asked. "the Persian's are a threat to all of Greece, not just Sparta."

"They are not coming because the Persian's have turned their fleet to ashes." Leonidas informed. "They will reach us by dawn."

"What of Agamemnon?" Achilleus asked.

"His troops will not make it on time." Leonidas said. "It is only us against the invaders."

"There are only 300 of us." Kal informed. "The rest have split to cover the eastern border. We need more men."

"We have no time!" Leonidas shouted. "Pray to the Gods and ask they make you a champion the world shall never forget."

The army of Spartans stood on the flat wet sands of the shore. They could see the Persian ships heading towards them. Some prayed to the Gods and asked for acceptance into Olympus, but not Kal-El. He was religious but he didn't ask the Gods for anything until Diana. Now, all of his prayers would mention his mate. He would pray that she never tired nor starved in this world. He prayed that she'd be immune to all sicknesses even those of the heart. He thought of taking Achilleus advice and ask the Gods to return him safely to her. However, it didn't feel right to ask for himself. But as the sun set and the Persian ships sailed closer to the shore he prayed.

"Athena, keep me in your hold." Kal-El prayed. "So that I may make it to Diana."

"Kal-El." Leonidas said turning to him. "It has been an honor to fight at your side."

"There is no greater honor than being your second in command."

"I must tell you that we are outnumbered." Leonidas says.

"I know." Kal-El responds.

"I must also tell you that your prayers may be answered." Leonidas says.

"You cannot promise that of which you don't know."

"Yes, but it seems as if the God's have touched you in ways they have touched Achilleus and I."

"My Lord-"

"No false truths, my friend." Leonidas said smiling at him. "You do not know of your line, but you are blessed by them. I do not believe you will perish in this war for you have others to fight. That is why I pray for you as I do for the rest."

Kal wanted to question his King but then he felt it. The boats had landed on the shore. Leonidas disregarded Kal and looked to his fellow warriors. Part of Kal knew that if he didn't ask the question now he would never get the chance. So, Kal grabbed onto Leonidas and asked him a question. When Leonidas answered, Kal felt a shift in his being. The answer was one he could not think of nor one he thought to imagine. But here it was, the truth that Kal had searched for all his days.

"But…wh-why me—" Kal questioned. "Of al-l… all the—I never—"

Leonidas put his hand up to silence the young Spartan and Kal did such. Leonidas moved his hands and the warriors followed suit. On the sand stood thirty rows of ten men lined behind each other. Their shields up and spears out waiting for the enemy. Kal stood on Leonidas's right while Achilleus stood on his left.

_"This is where we hold them!"_ Leonidas shouted.

_"This is where we fight!" _

King Leonidas then turned his head and looked back at his soldiers.

_"This is where they die!" _

"Man these shields, boys!" Achilleus shouted holding up his own.

**"Huh!"** The Spartan Warriors shouted.

"Remember this day, men," Leonidas said. "for it will be yours for all time."

They watched as the Persians left the ships. Masses of them walked through the water and on to the shore. The Spartan's held as the General rode on a black mare towards the them.

"Spartans!" The Persian General shouted. "Lay down your weapons."

Leonidas smirked and Kal knew that look. He moved his shield and twisted the spear in his hand. He then backed up and threw the spear across the way, landing in the heart of the Persian General. He fell off of his horse and laid on the salt shore of Greece.

"Persians!" Leonidas said and the men then spread their legs apart in a lunge and lowered their spears forward towards the enemy.

_"Come and get them!" _

The Spartans fought bravely as they always did. But with more ground that they gained more ships had come. Kal had wished the ships had come from Athens, but the God's didn't answer his prayer. He slashed his way through Persians left and right. He covered his men and gave them the strength to keep pushing on. Kal needed the strength to push on and his mind drifted to Diana. He had to make it back to her the way he planned. He didn't promise he would come back for he didn't believe in false truths. Kal had something to fight for, someone to fight for and he had to make it to her. Leonidas moved on with other Spartans while a few of them fought along with Achilleus and Kal. Every Persian Kal and his members put down, another twenty came. It seemed as if all hope was lost, weapons that usually glided off of Kal's skin seemed to penetrate him. Now, Kal was covered in slash making his death ever more present than Diana's smile.

"GAH!" Achilleus shouted.

Kal turned quickly to his brother, Achilleus was one the ground. In that moment, Kal knew something was wrong. Kal cut through Persians as he made his way to his injured brother.

"Achilleus?" Kal questioned as he bent down.

"My le-g." Achilleus hissed and Kal looked over his body quickly. An arrow had made its way through the back of his leg.

"Achilleus…"

"It is the only part that can wound me." Achilleus said. "I see this is where I die."

"No!" Kal shouted. "You have many battles to fight."

"Kal-"

"Come with me, I will get you somewhere safe." Kal said as he picked up Achilleus.

"Your strength still surprises me."

"You have many years to get used to it."

Kal then moved and shifted Achilleus on his back. Achilleus wrapped his arms around Kal's neck and Kal grabbed his shield and spear. He ran quickly through the people, dodging when he could. Other times, he had no choice but to stop and fight. He could feel Achilleus slipping from him and Kal shifted again. If he could make it to the hill then he could send Achilleus off to find his love.

"Ah!" Kal ground as a spear made its way to Kal's side. Kal then fell and rolled making Ahcilleus fall to the ground as well.

"Kal!" Achilleus shouted.

"Gahhh!" Kal shouted as he felt the spear in his side. He touched the spear and groaned his hand began to burn. In fact, his whole body began to burn and his face loss its color. Achilleus crawled to Kal and looked at his struggling brother.

"Kal, what is—"

_"TAKE IT OUT!"_ Kal cried as he shook his hand in pain. Achilleus reached for the weapon and then pulled back. The weapon seemed to hurt him as well.

"It's cursed!" Achilleus shouted.

Kal screamed again as his hands grabbed the hot sand. Tears ran down his face and he cried out to the goods. Achilleus had never seen the kind of pain that Kal had faced. He wanted to help his brother, but he couldn't touch the object. Slowly, a sickening green from Kal's side spread to his torso and then to his chest.

"Kal…"

"It seems as if this is my end."

"No!" Achilleus shouted. "You have to live for your love."

"It is false to believe that I will make it." Kal said as he shed another tear. He felt his life slipping away from him. He could barely see Achilleus face through foggy eyes. So, he thought of a site he wanted to before he died, Diana. He pictured her in all her beauty standing before him. He drowned out the sound of colliding metal and replaced it with her laugh. The burning sensation passed when he thought of her hands on his body.

"I will go to her." Achilleus said. "What is her name, where does she dwell?"

"Diana." Kal whispered. "Diana of Themyscira."

Achilleus moved closer to Kal and pulled him into a tight embrace. He thought of carrying Kal off to a peaceful place to die but he was a warrior, the battlefield was his home.

_Then, Kal did what all heroes do when the epic is done; he died. _

Achilleus shed a tear as he moved around Kal's body. He took Kal's spear, cape and sword off and held it close to him. He then placed a kiss on Kal's forehead and slowly stumbled off of the field and into the night.

* * *

Diana leaned on the railing of her palace balcony. She looked out at the sea and sighed. She was looking in the direction of Sparta and the war going on. She wanted to aid Kal in his battle, but she couldn't. Women didn't fight and if she joined it mean Themyscira would join the fight sooner then they planned. Diana didn't want to fight, she just wanted to be with Kal in every way. She prayed to the God's daily that they would keep him safe and return him to her. No one was promised tomorrow but she hoped that she would never live a day without her love.

"Princess." Philippus called as she knocked on the door and then opened.

"Yes?" Diana said meeting the gaze of the General.

"A Spartan is here." Philippus informed. "he says he is here to see you."

Diana was taken aback for a moment. Kal and Diana had discussed a time to inform her people of their union. It was after the war once they were settled. Then Diana drifted off into her thoughts.

_Had the Spartans won the war? _

_Was he coming to claim her? _

Diana didn't care what the reason was, only that he came to see her. Without another word, Diana lifted off the ground and flew to her love. She would not meet him in their usual hide out, he had exposed himself to the Island. It was likely that the Amazon's were holding him in the Senate building. Quickly, Diana flew through the sky and landed at the building. She ignored the Amazon's and the whispers, she had to see her man. Diana pushed opened the doors and saw a Red Spartan Cape.

"Kal!" Diana shouted and then quickly ran to him but then stopped as the man turned towards her.

This was a Spartan she had not seen before. His hair was long and blonde nothing like Kal's short and dark hair. He was strong but he could not compare to the mass or height of her love. Diana then looked down at his flexed muscles and followed them to the items that he had in his hands.

_Red Spartan Cape… _

The cape was folded and upon it lay a sword and Diana could feel her nearing death. Her chest rode and feel quickly as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind then thought of all the tragedies that could have befallen her love. Diana hands shook and she took a step back. Her mouth fell heavy, frightened to say the words that were true. Then a tear had managed to slip through her eyelids and her right hand came to her lips. Diana shook her head, denying the truth that stood before her.

"No…" Diana whimpered.

"I'm sorry." The man said. "He fought bravely."

Diana let out a shallow breath and shook her head again and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Kal didn't stand before her. It was real now, the sad truth that her love now danced with the God of death.

"His body…" Diana trailed off.

"In Sparta." He said. "I know he would want to be buried here, with you."

"I—"

"Diana." Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons said. "Who was that man to you?"

Diana had forgotten that she and the foreign Spartan were not alone. She turned to look at her sister who watched the two. This wasn't how she wanted them to find out, Kal needed to be there. Kal should have been by her side like they planned. She didn't know how to answer her mothers' questions. Kal was not just some man to Diana, he was her man. Kal was the love of her life. Kal was to be her husband. Kal was the be the sire of her kin. Kal was to be placed among the God's but only when she was with him. Kal was her sanctuary. Kal was her relief. Kal was her peace and her stability.

"Everything." Diana whispered.

"If I may." A voice said and Diana looked up.

Another man stood next to the Spartan. He was shorter and carried a harp with him. He was older though; time had gotten to the man.

"And you are?" Artemis, another Amazon asked.

"Homer." The man said. "I was a friend of Kal-El."

"Speak." Hippolyta said.

"I am a poet, a bard." Homer said. "I have tales of Kal's life, and I wanted to share them with you, if you would like."

"Diana?" Hippolyta questioned turning to her daughter.

"I will gladly listen." Diana said through watered eyes.

So, Homer played his harp and the Amazon's gathered around to listen to the music. Though most of them were angry at their Princess for lying to them about her love life, there was no time to fight. They had to comfort Diana for she had lost the love of her life.

* * *

Hippolyta had slipped away during the bards' song. She could not watch her daughter weep for a lost love. A sickening feeling filled Hippolyta's stomach as she watched her daughter cry. She wanted to keep all the pain from her daughter for she knew the pain of love all too well. Hippolyta didn't think her daughter actually loved the Spartan, he was unworthy of her. Sure, he was a warrior, but he was not of noble blood.

The Queen of the Amazon's slipped through the maze that lived under the Senate floor. She had commissioned the room so she could meet with him in private. Once she reached the center of the room she didn't feel a cool breeze enter.

"So, you decide to abandon me now." Hippolyta stated as she licked her lips.

She didn't expect the man to be a coward. He answered her calls and prayers in person. Now, he decided that she wasn't worth his time. It angered her that he could decide when she was his priority and when she wasn't. This was why Hippolyta didn't want for her daughter to fall in love with an inconsistent God.

"I didn't think you would answer my prays!" Hippolyta shouted through the halls.

She had asked the Gods for a multitude of things and they answered her. When she prayed for this instance, she didn't know what it would cost her. She didn't know the pain it would cause her daughter. Diana had been seeing the man for a year now and said nothing to her. Hippolyta would have never let them marry but it annoyed her more that her daughter hid it. Hippolyta believed that if her daughter hid it then it meant the man was on worthy of her. She was angry at Diana for giving herself to that man and promising herself to him. Hippolyta could not sit in the room and pretend to be said for his passing.

_Hippolyta wished for Kal's death. _

She didn't know what it would cost her. She didn't know Diana felt so deeply for a man that was below her. Diana was worth more than all the treasures in the world and she lowered herself by being with him. But now, Hippolyta could see it, she hurt her daughter and she needed to fix it.

"Bring him back!" Hippolyta shouted. "it is hurting her!"

Almost as much as Hippolyta hated Diana being with Kal she hated the mans he fell in love with. He was inconsistent and selfish and for a second Hippolyta wondered how she could love a man like him. But he was no simple man, and neither was Diana.

"Your daughter cries for you! Hippolyta shouted.

_The world shook._

* * *

Diana and the other Amazon's watched at Achilleus and Homer sailed off back to Sparta. Diana wrapped herself in Kal's red cape and held it closely to her body. His sword was placed where hers would normally be. As for his spear, Diana held it in remembrance of her love. This was the way wives showed respect to their fallen mates in battle. She would wear his clothing until Achilleus returned with Kal's body and she would bury it in their sacred spot.

As the men floated farther into the distance, Diana let out a deep breath. She wondered how she would sleep through the night now knowing that every time she woke, Kal would not be by her side. It was-

_The world shook._

Diana placed the spear in the sand to hold her balance. Once she looked up, there stood the Queen of the Gods, Hera.

"Goddess Hera." Diana said and then took a knee towards her patron.

"Oh, now you cower before me?" Hera questioned.

Diana looked up at the Goddess, not understating her words. Diana had always been respectful to her Goddess, she prayed to her daily.

"Goddess, we—"

"Diana!" Hippolyta shouted as she ran towards the crowd.

"Ah," Hera said annoyed. "The woman of the hour."

Hippolyta didn't stop to speak to the Amazon's she threw herself at the feet of her Goddess for she knew she had sinned against her.

"Forgive me, Goddess Hera." Hippolyta cried.

"Mother, what is going on?" Diana asked.

"I—"

"It seems your mother has had a very interesting life." The Queen of the Gods says glaring at Diana. "She bedded my husband."

Gasps fell from the Amazon's mouths. They didn't care that their Queen had laid with a man, they did it to reproduce. Some of them took lovers but none ever left the Island to be with them. Above all, none slept with a God no matter how many times Apollo visited the Island shirtless. But their Queen had betrayed them by sleeping with Zeus. He was King of the God's and Hera's husband. They knew he was never loyal to his wife but be was off limits.

"Hera, please." Hippolyta cried. "Forgive me for my sins."

"How can I, when one prays to me daily?" Hera asked.

Hippolyta shot her head up and shook her head, begging the Goddess to say nothing.

"What is she talking about?" Aleka, another Amazon asked.

"Tell them, Queen." Hera hissed. "Tell them who Diana's father is."

Hippolyta turned to Diana and she looked down at her mother. How much more pain could Diana take until she broke?

"Mother…" Diana trailed off.

"I was in a time of grief." Hippolyta informed. "He came to me after I lost a child and at the time we were just friends and I-"

"Friends with the King of the God!" Hera shouted. "You should have never thought yourself good enough to speak to him!"

Diana looked at her mother and then back at the raging Queen. She had just lost the love of her life and now she was finding out the truth of her parents. It was too much for her to bare and she didn't want it anymore. All she wanted was for Kal to take her away from this Island, but he too was gone.

"I'm sorry." Hippolyta sobbed.

"Oh, you have much to apologize for." Hippolyta said. "Tell Diana the truth of her mate. The one you sentenced to death."

If nothing caught Diana's attention, that sure did. Diana looked down at her mother with a questionable look. There were more secrets about her and Kal. What possibly could Hippolyta have done to Kal-El that Diana didn't know. As far as Diana as concerned, no one knew of their love, she had made sure.

"What is she talking about?" Diana asked sternly.

"I—I prayed." Hippolyta stated. "I asked the Gods to not let the Spartan return to you."

The truth of Diana's life now stood before her. Her mother had betrayed her in many ways than one. She had lied about her sire and now Hippolyta had killed Kal, the only man Diana loved. Hippolyta reached for Diana, but she pulled away from her mothers' reach. She couldn't believe her mother would betray her and hurt her like this.

"How could you?" Diana whispered with a clear break in her voice.

"Diana—"

"I loved him!" Diana shouted and the world shook again.

Diana had never felt that power before. She had unlocked many truths and it seemed now if one was spurring from her body.

"That is why I did it!" Hippolyta cried. "He would have taken you away from us and from me!"

"So you prayed for his death?"

"I prayed for your safety!" Hippolyta shouted. "he would have broken your heart!"

"But he didn't!" Diana shouted and lightning struck the ground causing the Amazon's to flinch. "You did!"

"As much as I would love to see you char your mother, I have plans for you." Hera said as she folded her arms.

"Hera—"

"Silence." Hera shouted. "You have done too much."

Hera then looked at Diana and then towards the Amazons. She didn't show it but she was hurt that she had to punish them all for the actions of their Queen. She loved every warrior and knew them by name. She protected and watched over them as if they were her own children, which was rare for her. Yet, they all had betrayed her by hiding Hippolyta's actions.

"For tongue that didn't speak, you will now only use them."

With a snap of her fingers the Amazon's shifted into snakes.

"Sisters!" Diana cried as she looked at the multitude of snakes surrounding her.

"Hera, please!" Hippolyta cried. "They've done nothing."

Hera closed her ears the to cry of the Amazon Queen.

"For the lie of Diana's birth, you shall know what it is to be of clay."

Hera snapped her fingers again and Hippolyta turned into clay.

"Mother!" Diana cried as he touched her mothers cold and wet face.

"And as for you…" Hera said as she rubbed her hands together, thinking of a plan to torture the bastard child.

"Mercy!" Diana pleaded as she closed her eyes. She had already lost so much, she needed to rest. Maybe the Goddess would kill her and send her to meet Kal at Hades Gates.

"I wish I could." Hera said softly and then placed her hand under Diana's chin pulling Diana's face towards her. "But you will always be a reminder of my husbands ways."

"I'm sorry, Queen Hera." Diana cried.

"I am too."

Hera then looked into Diana's blue eyes and sighed. She wondered how she didn't see it before, Diana had Zeus's eyes.

"I love him the way you loved Kal-El." Hera whispered. "So I will give him back to you but you will not have him."

"I do not understand." Diana admitted behind sobs.

"I will return him to you." Hera said. "The curse I bestow up you is this. You two shall meet until the end of time. He shall die after every true loves kiss. Neither will make it to your prime. Until the reign of tides change and the moon bleeds. When the King of the Gods takes his own life and no longer shall I be his wife."

Tears streamed down Diana's face and Hera joined her in the sorrow. It was the first time Diana had ever seen a God, let alone the Queen of the Gods cry.

_"_That is when the curse shall be broken; let this be true, the words I've spoke_."_

* * *

**Leonidas speech from the movie 300. Check it out, it's really good. Also, check out Immortals with Henry Cavill :)**

**Follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates NoirWarrior20**

**See you when I decide to update. **


	2. 2

_**Happy Valentine's Day! You know, I have terrible timing. One would think I'd give you a nice romantic chapter but uhhhh...this chapter didn't work out that way.**_

_**Mature Content Below...**_

_**I know there is a mistake in here somewhere. I read this story over 5 times and tried to find it but I can't.**_

_**ANYWAYS! Enjoy and sorry for errors!**_

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

**_"Where are they?_**" Athena shouted as she burst through the counsel room doors.

She had been gone for a few centuries with her father and didn't tend much to the world. When she came back she noticed the world was quieter than usual. Athena should have grown weaker, since the numbers of prayers had dwindled. Yet, the increase in war had fueled the Goddesses power and she was stronger and angrier than ever.

"Athena." Strife said with a wicked smirk. "How nice of you to join us."

"I will not ask again." Athena said as she took out her dueling swords. "Where are the Amazons?"

"Put away the weapons, child." Hera said as she rose from her seat.

Hera, Queen of the Gods didn't know personal space. Hera moved closer to Athena and Athena quickly moved the sword in her left hand up to Hera's throat. Both Goddesses were fast but Athena was the embodiment of war and she would put down Hera if she moved again.

"Athena." Hephaestus said as he walked over to his mother.

A bright flash of light appeared and seconds later, Artemis held her bow and arrow to his head.

"Don't move, brother." Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt warned him.

"Children," Hera said. "What would your father think of all this fighting?"

"I don't know." Athena said glaring at Hera. "You can ask him when you see him again."

Hera glared at Athena; the Goddesses knew how to get under her skin. Zeus had left Olympus centuries ago not informing anyone but his favorite child, Athena. Hera hated Athena for the attention Zeus gave her. He abandoned Olympus and his wife to whore around with women leaving Hera to pick up the pieces.

"The Amazons are where you left them." Hera said.

Hera then waved her hand and the floor began to shift under her feet. Stepping away, Athena looked down and saw the Island filled with snakes. She then looked at the statue on the ground and felt her heart quicken with fear.

"How could you?" Athena gasped.

"The same way you protected your fathers' bastards." Hera said as she moved her hand against Athena's sword pushing it away from her neck.

Athena let out a shallow breath at Hera's words. She hoped that Hera would not have found out about Diana. Athena hated her father when she found that she had bedded the Queen of the Amazons. Then, Once Hippolyta gave birth to Diana, everything changed. None of her siblings went through childhood and when Athena was born she sprang fully grown from her fathers' head.

Diana was different.

Athena watched Diana grow every day and the little warrior soon consumed her sisters' heart. Athena swore to Zeus to protect Diana for as long as she breathed and when her powers came in to show Diana how to be a true God.

"I cut off the Island from the outside world." Hera informed. "As for Diana, she is somewhere living out her curse. I have to say, it is not a curse I would want to endure."

"Remove it." Artemis said as she lowered her bow from Hephaestus's head.

"Oh, sweet sister," Strife said as she circled Athena. "you know a curse cannot be removed. Just as you watched Herakles suffer you will watch Diana."

"She had done nothing to you!" Athena shouted. "She is a child!"

"She is Zeus' child!" Hera shouted and the room shook. "If Zeus wants to free her then so be it. But since he is nowhere to be found, Diana will suffer all her immortal life."

Athena put her swords away and scoffed at the Queen of the Gods. Athena would not recognize Hera as Queen as long as she tormented these humans.

"I mean, I could have turned her into a Gorgon." Hera smiled at Athena. "That seemed crueler than my own curse."

"I did it to protect her!" Athena corrected. "No man would ever harm Medusa again!"

"And I did it to protect my own heart." Hera whispered. "You cannot break the curse, Athena."

Athena bit her tongue before she said something she couldn't take back. Hera had gone too far in cursing the Amazon's and Diana. Hera was strong but Athena was clever, and she had knowledge that would help her. A curse could be broken and the only way the Gods knew was to kill the God who crafted the curse. But if Athena killed Hera, a war would break out Olympus would surely fall. So, Athena had only one option.

"You will die, Queen." Athena hissed. "Be it by my sword or Diana's but you will surely die."

* * *

**\- London, England - 1916**

Her toes curled as the man drove himself deeper inside her. She had never felt this feeling before, the feeling of vulnerability. With every thrust that came at her she met them with her own movements. She wasn't sure how all the events played out that led them to this moment of hot and wanton passion, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the man's head down closer to hers.

Their lips connect and a spark of electricity is shared between the two. Their movements and actions seemed to be thought out as if they'd done this dance over a millennium. With every touch, their bodies grew weaker and sensitive. She couldn't explain it, and neither could he. When they first met it was as if the room had cleared, and a spotlight had hit the two.

"Kal, don't…" the woman moaned, breaking the kiss.

"I won't…" the man replied as he moved his right hand to the woman's left leg, holding it open for him to delve deeper.

Part of her thought it was lust that caused the two to grow so close in a short amount of time. War had come to Europe and the man who was currently devouring her entire being was a soldier. She wondered if the unknowing outcome of war had quickened her actions and feelings for the man. However, it didn't explain the feelings that she had for him.

_As if their souls were made of the same thing._

This moment, these people and the place they were in seemed to be a terrible situation but together, they made it better. The man had now gained someone to fight for besides his country and the woman, well she gained everything she thought she'd never have.

Her nails clawed into the man's back, breaking skin. The man hissed but continued to pleasure his love in all the ways he knew how. He didn't know how much his body wanted hers. He didn't know that love, being in love and making love could do this to a man. The woman had brought him to his knees and he never wanted to rise from it. It frightened him to know that at any point the war could take him from her. He now fought harder to stay alive so he could come back to her. He prayed to his God daily to keep his love safe from harm.

The man was more vulnerable than before he met the woman. Bullets would bounce off his skin and he would never get sick. Now, it seemed as if bullets left bruises and the flu had infiltrated his body. He should have worried about the change in his body but it led to the woman spending more time with him and he would not complain. He looked down at the woman under him and smiled. Rose lips were now swollen due to their hungry kisses. Purple and blue bruises covered the woman's neck, breast and arms signifying that he had claimed her as his. Her sky-blue eyes held a look of pure love in them and he brushed a raven curl from the front of her face to the side.

"I am yours and" Kal said between kisses. "you are mine. Until the darkness claims us."

_"Until the darkness claims us."_

* * *

**Diana's Apartment - London, England - 1916 -**

Diana opened the door to her London apartment and stepped in. Once the door closed, she leaned against it, catching her breath. She had never felt so tired in her life, but she summed it up to the hours of passion her and her lover shared. Her legs felt like jelly and her head felt heavier than usual. She thought that she might have gotten a cold, she spent the two weeks with her mate while he was sick. The girl was never sick before, she should have paused to stop and think about it but she kept going. She spent the night with her lover, and nothing would ruin that night for her.

"Where were you?" a voice asked through the darkness causing Diana to jump.

"Etta!" Diana shouted. "You scared me."

"You were with him." Etta said as she walked from the living room and stood in front of Diana.

"If you must know, I was." Diana said as she took off her coat and laid it on the kitchen counter.

Diana then walked past Etta. Etta noticed the bruises on Diana's neck and hands that peaked from her messy white shirt. Diana could feel Etta's eyes and she moved her hair to cover her neck. Etta didn't need to know Diana's business or her sex life. They were friends but Etta wanted to know too much. Diana had to inform Etta where she was going and who she was talking to. As if Diana was not capable of making her own decisions.

"You were _with_ him." Etta repeated.

"I just said that."

"No, Diana." Etta hissed. "You_ gave_ yourself to him."

Diana turned around and squinted her eyes. Her mouth fell open to question her friend but then scoffed and rolled her eyes. Etta had been so odd when Diana mentioned her lover and its frustrated her. Etta encouraged her to date men and bed them even but when she mentioned her current love, it was an issue.

"I never pegged you to judge someone you didn't know." Diana said, turning away from her friend. "He isn't going to hurt me."

"Those bruises on you prove me right." Etta said.

"I didn't know he would leave marks." Diana informed her and a smile formed on her face. "Frankly, I didn't know I could feel anything but with him I feel—"

"Everything." Etta whispered.

"I've never felt this before." Diana said turning around and smiling at her friend. "I feel happy and I feel complete. As if he is my reason for breathing and I am his. There is something about him as if our hearts and minds are made of the same matter and meant to be."

Diana looked at her friend's face through the darkness. She could see the internal struggle her friend was going through and she wondered why. Etta had always been by her side since…well frankly Diana couldn't remember when her and Etta met.

"You feel happy." Etta noted. "But you also feel weak, weaker than you have in months."

"Etta I-"

"Deny it, Diana." Etta hissed. "Tell me you don't feel yourself growing weaker every time you are with him."

"Stop it."

"You are bruised, Diana." Etta informed. "You are out of breath walking up the stairs."

"I'm getting a cold."

"You've never been sick, Diana!" Etta shouted. "Damnit, do you hear yourself?"

Diana rolled her eyes and walked into her room. A few seconds later, she appeared with a bag and then walked to the counter grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Etta questioned.

"To Kal's place." Diana hissed. "He doesn't question me every second."

"Diana, stop it!"

"No!" Diana shouted and she walked towards the door.

Etta couldn't let Diana go, she wouldn't watch her suffer again.

"Forgive me for this, Sister." Etta prayed.

Etta then grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her back. Diana tried to push away but Etta then laid each of her hands on Diana's face. Diana had never seen Etta act like this. Diana watched as Etta's eyes turned a gold color and an enchanting sound came from her lips. Etta then finished and moved away from Diana.

"Wh—"

Memories and different lives rushed through Diana's head. All the lives that she had with Kal where they were happy and then he was taken from her. They had lived many lifetimes and watched empires fall from Greek to England and so forth.

Diana fell to her knees, her hands covering her ears. It was too much, she remembered and felt too much happiness and pain. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out to the God's that abandoned her, to the mother she had lost and to the man that would always have her heart. When Diana's throat felt sore and her eyes too puff to produce tears Diana then looked upon the woman who she believed to be Etta, a friend. Diana could now see the Goddess that stood before her. Mahogany skin and beautiful locks fell down the Goddess shoulders and back. Silk covered in gold formed a beautiful dress and it flowed down her body.

"I am so sorry." Athena whispered.

* * *

Diana sat on the couch in her apartment. She had now changed into more comfortable clothes and cleaned herself up. She wrapped herself in a blanket and laid into the ouch. The sound of Diana's sniffles could still be heard through the apartment and Athena's heart broke every time. Athena knew she shouldn't have given Diana the gift of Knowledge for it was a terrible burden, but the Goddess believed Diana needed it. If they were going to break the curse that Hera put on her, then Diana needed to be aware of the changes in her life. Athena then walked over to Diana and handed her a cup of tea. Diana turned her head and Athena understood setting the tea on the coffee table in front of them.

Athena then sat on the other end of the couch. She placed her hand on the back on the couch and placed her head in the palm of her hands. She watched as Diana looked at her reflection in the glass table. Athena wouldn't speak until Diana asked, Athena didn't want to overwhelm Diana with more information.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Diana asked. "Before I fell in love with him and gave myself to him."

"I needed time." Athena said. "Hera is powerful, and her curses are one of a kind. I needed to gain enough power to give you back your memory."

Diana nodded at the Goddess answer. She was upset with the Goddess for not exposing herself to Diana sooner and giving her the truth. If Diana had known sooner then she could have broken the curse by and now she could have been with Kal. Diana had spent a millennia loving and losing Kal and she felt it each time the pain amplified.

Not only did she lose Kal, but she had lost her family. Her mother turned to clay and her sister's snake. Even worse, Hera had hidden the Island and not even Athena could find it. They were all trapped in Hera's game and Zeus had not put an end to it.

"He will die again." Diana said not needing an answer.

Diana needed to say the words to herself and accept them. She was trying to prepare herself for the death of her love. But no matter how many times Diana membered their parting it was never easy. Diana would give Hera credit, being a Wicked Goddess surely fit. Diana had done nothing to warrant the Goddess wrath, but Hera was the least rational out of all of them.

"I tried." Athena said. "I tried to keep you away many times but there is a force you two share that even I cannot stop. I don't know if it is because of Hera's curse or if your hearts are truly meant to be but you always find your way to each other, until h—"

"Until the darkness claims us…" Diana trailed off

Diana could feel the tears rising over her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. It was all too much and she didn't want to do it anymore. This was torture to have everything you've always wanted be ripped away from her.

"Have I died?" Diana asked.

"No," Athena replied. "it is just him."

"What happens to me?"

Athena didn't know if she should answer that question. Frankly, Athena hated that she was the Goddess of Wisdom because she was supposed to have the answers and at times she didn't. She knew someone would find her for what she did to Diana, giving her knowledge and interfering with Hera's punishment. But if Athena was going to be punished for knowledge then she would give all of it to Diana and hoped that it did her well.

"You begin to disappear." Athena said sadly. "You cry until your heart stops and your body fades into the night. You are reborn within the next few years."

"And I never make it past the age of 20." Diana added.

"Yes." Athena agreed.

"Could I die?" Diana questioned.

Diana didn't know what she was asking, and she didn't care. She remembered all her past lives and Kal was always the one who died. But if Diana died then maybe it would break the curse. Diana didn't know what would happen if she died and neither did Athena, it was never an option for her people. It was the reason that Athena tried to keep the two apart, she hated to see Diana grow weaker as she fell faster and harder when Kal.

"You are a God—"

"Part God." Diana corrected.

"Yes." Athena said, raising her eyebrow. "The braces on your wrist keep your powers at bay. Your interactions with Kal weaken you enough that death could be possible for you, given the wrong circumstances."

"Maybe that is the answer." Diana said, finally looking at the Goddess.

"Diana, we do not know what happens if you die." Athena reminded.

"Maybe nothing and we are having this conversation within the next twenty years." Diana said sarcastically.

"Or maybe you arrive at Hades Gates." Athena informed.

"Only one way to find it."

* * *

**Ballroom in London - I can't remember the name but its from the Wonder Woman Movie. You know what scene I'm talking about. -**

Kal had woken late from his slumber. He made love to Diana all through the night and he was spent. The only time he woke up was when he felt a coldness in the bed. He rose quickly to see Diana crawling back into the bed and scooting closer to him. She laid his head on his chest and silence filled the room. He was spent in more ways than one. He bedded other woman but nothing tired him out the way Diana did. It was good because he knew he gave his everything to Diana when she was together. When Diana kissed Kal, he could barely breathe. When Diana touched Kal he could feel everything. When Diana rode him like the stallion he was he…well we'll save that metaphor for another time. Suffice to say, Kal had opened and given himself to Diana in many ways.

"Tired?" Sir Patrick Morgan said as he crept up behind Kal.

Kal turned around and smiled at the man. They'd be friends for the time Kal had spent in London and they'd grown close. Whenever Kal needed someone to talk to and rely on other than Diana, Sir Patrick Morgan was there. He was part of the War Council and wanted to bring peace to Europe.

"Long night." Kal said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes," Sir Morgan said as he fixed Kal's collar under his suit jacket. "proof of the battle shows."

Kal couldn't help but blush at the man's words. He had never been bruised so badly during battle. It seemed as if Diana had done a number on him but he didn't care that Diana left his mark cause he was sure that Diana had some marks as well.

"Tell me, El." Sir Morgan said. "What are your plans after the war?"

"I hope to return home." Kal replied.

"Alone?" Sir Morgan asked.

Kal was about to reply when the doors opened. A smile crept on his face as he watched the woman in a light blue dress walk into the room. Next to her stood a good friend but Kal didn't care. He only cared for the woman that stood before him and the one that he desperately wanted under him again. Sir Patrick Morgan on the other hand glanced at Diana but then set his eyes on the woman besides her. She was the reason that he was here and perhaps the reason for all the fuss upstairs.

"Hopefully not." Kal said as he flashed Diana a smile.

Smiling, Diana and her friend Etta Candy walked towards him and Sir Morgan.

"Kal-El." Etta said. "Good to see you."

Etta hugged Kal-El and then placed a kiss on both of his cheeks.

"You as well." Kal-El said and then looked at Diana.

"Hi." Diana whispered.

"Hi." Kal whispered back.

Kal flinched as he felt Sir Morgan's elbow into his ribs. Kal then straightened and introduced Sir Morgan to Etta Candy. Kal didn't care to listen to their conversation, nothing else mattered when in the presence of Diana. The band began to play and Kal held out his hand for Diana. Diana placed her hand in his and wrapped the other hand around his neck. The two slowly danced to the classical music and ignored everyone else in the room.

"You look—"

"Hot?" Diana asked looking up at Kal with a smirk.

"I was going to say _wonderful_." Kal corrected. "My _woman is wonderful_, but hot works too."

Diana chuckled and laid her head on Kal's chest. The two swayed to the music and Kal held Diana close to him. Kal didn't think much about his future; he gave little thought when he joined the Air Force. He had no one waiting for him at home so coming back from the war wasn't necessary. If need be, Kal would die for his country that was until he met Diana. Now, Kal fought hard to make it back to the love of his life. He didn't know when he had fallen for Diana. They had met a month ago and another month of dating had led them here, to this moment. When he pictured a life back in the state, Diana was with him every step of the way.

"Baby…" Kal said, kissing Diana's head.

"Hmmm?"

"When this is over, I want you to come back to the States with me." Kal said.

Diana looked up at Kal in shock. She wanted to make sure that she heard his words correctly. Days ago, Diana would have jumped at the offer but now she questioned it. Hera had cursed the couple and she wondered if their love was real.

_Did they love each other?_

_Were they meant to be together?_

_Would she break the curse?_

"What?" Diana asked.

"I want you to come to America with me." Kal said as she moved his hand to her chin. "I want you to marry me."

Kal never thought he'd say those words to any of the women he dated. He also thought that marrying a woman after one month of dating and two months of knowing each other was rushed, however he didn't care. He knew that he was meant to be with Diana in every way, shape and form. He would die in her arms if it meant she was the last person he'd see.

"Kal…"

"Don't think, Diana." Kal said rubbing his thumb against her flushed cheeks. "Just say yes and be with me."

If he had asked her yesterday or any other day before now, Diana would have said yes. She would have ran down to some courthouse, grabbed Etta and pledged herself to this man. But now, Diana had to think about the outcome. If all went wrong or right in this instance, Diana would die and Kal would be free of the curse. She didn't want to go through the pain of losing him again, she couldn't.

_Had she been wrong all along?_

_Did they know what love was?_

Both of them were young and at the beginning of their lives and yet it was the end. Diana looked up at Kal and she felt loose tears run down her cheeks. Zeus, did she love the man that stood before her, that much she knew was true. Diana hoped that him asking her to marry him was proof of his love, untampered but she couldn't be sure.

Then, Diana thought of Kal. He didn't know the truth of their cursed love. She thought about telling him but he would think her crazy. Athena didn't have enough power to give him back his memories, she was still tried from fixing Diana. Diana wouldn't ruin this moment for Kal. No, she would treat it as if it were their last.

"Of course." Diana said smiling at Kal.

Kal smiled and pulled Diana into a deep kiss. As Kal's lips bit Diana's she could feel her power being drained. His lips sucking the very essence of life out of her. Diana needed this, she needed Kal to take more from her. The only time Diana could remember being so spent and weak was when the two made love last night. If it weakened her enough then maybe she could die and break the curse. She also kept in her mind that her death didn't mean the curse could be broken. Worse case, Diana and Kal would live forever in the cursed loop that was called love.

"I am yours" Diana said. "and you are mine. Until the darkness claims us."

"Until the darkness claims us."

Kal then pulled away from the kiss and slowly took in a breath. He didn't expect to ask Diana in that moment but it felt right. Like the stars aligned and whatever forces at play had created him for her. Kal then kissed Diana's forehead and the two danced to the music again, holding onto each other. Once the party was over, Kal took Diana back to his place and showed her how much he loved her, over and over and over again until the darkness claimed them.

* * *

"Etta…" Sir Patrick Morgan said as she looked at the woman. "Etta Candy. Like edible candy that the Swiss make?"

"You were never good with jokes, brother." Athena said as she took a sip of the mortal wine. It was weaker than anything Dionysius made.

"I think I'm funny." Ares said, shrugging his shoulders. "It wasn't hard to find you, after that power you used."

"Circumstances called for it." Athena said ashes pushed a lock of hair behind her mahogany ear. "I didn't think you'd be the one to find me."

"I always come when you need me, sister." Ares said reaching over and grabbing his sisters' hand. "Our jobs are the most important."

"I should have known this was you," Athena said squeezing her brothers' hand. "A whole war in Europe?"

"Okay, I didn't know he was going to kill the Archduke." Ares said holding his hands up. "If anything, I thought you would have given him the wisdom to not do it."

"I've been busy." Athena said as she looked at Diana dancing with Kal.

Diana's head rested in Kal's chest and Kal's hand wrapped tightly around Diana. Athena hadn't thought of being with a man of finding love. She was content with being alone but was glad that Diana found some peace. Then, the realization set in that Athena would have to watch Diana die and it never got easier.

"As have I." Ares said, taking the glass out of his sisters' hand and taking a sip. "Keeping him alive hasn't been easy."

"How does your mother feel about interfering in her plans?" Athena asked.

"Don't know, haven't visited home since the Ottomans." Ares said with a wicked smirk. "She's probably torturing another one of their father's children."

"He has no more besides the ones we know." Athena said making sure to stop all rumors of her fathers' affairs. "Diana is his last child, his last creation and hopefully his redemption."

"Well, Hera sure put a nail in that plan." Ares said looking down at his shoes. "I follow Kal from birth to death and though I know the end, it never comforts me that I will see him again for I lose him all the same."

"Well, he won't die this time." Athena sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Diana plans on dying this time. She hopes to break the curse that way and if it doesn't wor—"

"It won't work." Ares hissed.

"How do you know?"

"I know tricks, I am in love with a woman who started a whole war because of a Golden Apple. No matter how weak Diana is, she is still a God. When a God dies in the mortal world they are sent back to Olympus. When a God dies in Olympus they are forever lost unless the prayers of their believers save them. Demi-Gods like Diana have a place in both worlds and yet none. No one knows of Diana therefore no one can bring her back if she is to die. She will become the-"

"The Forgotten God." Athena said softly and then looked at Diana and Kal another time. "She won't allow it, she knows now."

"We cannot allow her to die, Zeus has plans for her." Ares said.

"I cannot keep her from him." Athen said looking at her brother. "I gave her hope and I cannot take it from her."

"So, I will."

"Ares..."

"If she has to hate me for saving her then so be it."

* * *

**-Germany 1916 -**

Kal and his platoon had reached Germany. Sir Patrick Morgan had informed him of a chemical that the German Dr, Poison was creating. It had the capacity to annihilate the world and Kal couldn't let that happen. He didn't know what caused him to sacrifice himself to this mission, but it didn't matter. Once he finished this mission he could then return to Diana.

Kal left Diana a week ago. When Kal told Diana of his departure he could see the hurt in her face. Diana wanted to tell him not to leave her, but Kal was a soldier first and her lover second. If it meant that this ended the war and Kal could return home with Diana by his side then so be it.

They reached the factory in the cover of the night. Men unloaded trucks and brought them into the factory. Kal gave the command and his men cleared a way to the factory.

* * *

**Germany 1916**

Diana and Athena arrived at the factory in Germany seconds after Kal-El and his troops. The Goddesses watched as Kal's men entered the factory. Soon, the sound of gunfire rang through the air and Diana's heart sank. She needed to be there to save the man she loved.

"Ready?" Diana asked.

"I cannot go with you." Athena said.

"What, do you mean?" Diana asked.

"I cannot physically interfere in the battles of the mortal world. I am a Goddess, a manifestation of ideas and beliefs."

"I cannot do this without you." Diana whispered.

It was because of Athena that Diana was allowed to remember Kal. Sure, she could fight all the men but Diana had never been alone. She remembered all the times Athena had trained her, growing strong by the day. Diana had never faced the world alone and she had never died alone.

"You won't. I'll be right here and I—"

Before Athena could finish her sentence, she was kicked across the field and collapsing into a stack of wooden boxes.

"Athena!" Diana cried.

"You have many more things to worry about, child." A voice said.

Diana turned and looked into the darkness. A figure stepped out and there stood Sir Patrick Morgan in his uniforms.

"Sir Morgan?" Diana questioned.

Sir Morgan didn't answer. Every step he took, Diana toon one bag. As they awkwardly moved around each other, Sir Morgan's skin began to shed and fall to the ground. Out stepped a man, younger and broader. Gold armor clung to the man and sword flashed into his hand.

"I prefer the name, _Ares_."

* * *

**Germany 1916**

Crouching behind the metal doors of the factory, Kal reloaded his gun. He tried to catch his breath as the cold air stung his lungs. His heart racing and his ears ringing as the sound of gunfire rang through the air. With the gun loaded, Kal and a few of his men opened the metal doors and opened fire. Through the gunfire, Kal took one of his men with him as they searched the factory. He dodged Germans left and right making sure to move closer to their object. Sir Morgan informed him that the toxins were behind the current door. Giving the signal, Kal's man kicked the wooden door in.

"Damn it!" Kal hissed.

He then heard the familiar sounds of turbines. He knew that sound anywhere he had flown machines like that all too well.

"The plane…" Kal said.

"What?" a soldier asked.

"They're going to drop the bombs on cities." Kal said he realized the fact.

Without another word, Kal gathered his remaining soldiers and they rushed outside.

* * *

**Germany 1916**

Diana wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She didn't remember ever feeling this week before. Then again, she never fought a God and Ares seemed to be a different type of evil.

"Long night with a certain soldier, Amazon?" Ares asked as he twisted the hammer in his hands.

Diana glared at the God before her. She didn't understand Hera's plan and she didn't care at this moment. Ares was the son of Hera and along with his mother, Ares would torture her.

Ares had no right to speak of her lover. He was War and he was the reason Kal would die tonight.

"You will not win, Ares!" Diana shouted.

"I never lose, child!" Ares shouted.

Diana wasn't sure where she'd gotten the sword from, but she would use it. She charged at Ares, bringing the sword up with her. She swiped the sword to the left and right, Ares dodged it quickly. He then turned around and using his left leg, kicked Diana in the stomach. Diana groaned and clutched her stomach.

Ares didn't wait for Diana to rise, he then slammed his hammer into the side of Diana's face and sent her into the runway.

"You didn't have to be that harsh." Athena said as she stood next to him.

"I like a good fight."

* * *

**Germany 1916**

Kal and his fellow soldiers rushed towards the plane but were soon met with gunfire. They doubled back and hid behind wooden crates.

"We can't hold them off for long." A soldier said.

"We have too, that plane is filled with hydrogen toxins." Another soldier said.

Kal watched as his fellow soldiers fired their guns and threw grenades. A thought came to him as he watched another soldier throw a grenade into the field. Kal reached out his hand and the soldier didn't flinch to hand him the tiny explosive. Looking at it, Kal shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, he knew what he had to do.

"Can you clear me a path to the plan?" Kal asked.

"Yes, bu—"

Kal left before his soldiers could speak. Just as Kal thought, his loyal soldiers followed him into battle and made sure to keep the enemy away from him.

"AHHHHH!" a female voice shouted.

Kal stopped in his tracks and turned to the sound; he knew that cry anywhere. Kal then quickly ran into the opposite direction of the plane. As he got closer to the cries for help, Kal could see his love crying on the floor.

"Diana!" Kal shouted.

He then knelt down next to her.

"Diana, are you alright?"

Moving his arms to her back, Kal used whatever strength he had left and stood Diana up. Diana held her head and Kal didn't let go until she could stand on her feet.

He didn't know Diana would be here. Kal wanted to scold her and tell her that she shouldn't have followed him out here, the world was dangerous for her. But now, all Kal wanted to do was hold her for one last time.

"Kal…" Diana said breathily

Diana hands fought to find their place in Kal's hair. He was about to speak and then he heard more gunfire and it turned his attention. He was running out of time but he had to make sure she was okay.

"_I have to go…_" Kal said.

Diana shook her head and Kal smiled, even in his last moments she was still stubborn. He would miss her and all their arguments.

Kal placed his hands on Diana's shoulders. Holding her sky-blue eyes one more time, Kal said the words.

"_I have to go._"

"What are you saying?" Diana breathed. "Kal… whatever it is, I can do it."

"No." Kal said sternly.

"Let me do it…"

"No." Kal said. "It has to be me. It has to be, I can save today but you can save the world."

Kal then heard the plane and he turned around. It was about to take off and Kal couldn't be late. He turned around and placed his hand on his love's cheek.

_"I wish we had more time."_

"What?" Diana asked, holding her head. "What are you saying?"

"_I love you, my Wonderful Woman._" Kal said.

He then reached into his pocket and grabbed an item. He placed it in Diana's hands and then he went after the plane. As he ran, he could feel energy returning to his body. It was as if something more powerful than adrenaline now fueled him.

"Kal!" Diana shouted.

He couldn't turn back even though he tried. He had to go, he had to leave her.

* * *

**Germany 1916**

"AHHHHH!" Diana screamed.

Ares had hit her in the head with a hammer. A terrible ringing echoed in her eyes. She couldn't think, she could barely see and her hearing was more than likely gone for now. It didn't matter, she had to save Kal and Ares would not get in the way.

"Diana!" a male voice shouted.

Diana knew that voice anywhere. She turned her head and in the distance could see a figure running towards her. She tried to sit up but gravity had proven its strength. She groaned in pain and second later, she saw a figure kneeling next to her.

Kal knelt down next to her. His mouth moved but Diana couldn't hear them fall from his sweet lips. Diana held her head and squinted at the terrible sound that was echoing inside her brain.

Moving his arms to her back and standing Diana up. Diana held her head and Diana didn't let go.

"Kal…" Diana said breathily

Diana hands fought to find their place in Kal's hair. He was about to speak and then turned his attention. Diana wasn't sure what was happening, and she didn't care. As long as Kal was safe it was all that mattered.

"_I have to go…_"

Diana couldn't hear him well and she wasn't the best out reading lips. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Kal would not leave her no matter what. She was the one who needed to die, the one who had to go.

Kal placed his hands on Diana's shoulders. Holding his oceans eyes one more time, Kal said the words.

_"I have to go."_

Diana heard the words faintly.

"What are you saying?" Diana breathed. "Kal… whatever it is, I can do it."

"No." Kal said sternly.

"Let me do it…" Diana groaned.

"No." Kal said. "It has to be me. It has to be, I can save today but you can save the world."

Kal then turned around. Diana didn't know what Kal was looking at. She tried to follow his gaze, but it pained her eyes too much. He had to stay with her, he needed to stay with her. Kal turned around and placed his hand on his love's cheek.

"_I wish we had more time._"

It annoyed Diana that she couldn't underhand her lover's words. Every word was a thorn growing in her ears.

"What?" Diana asked, holding her head. "What are you saying?"

"_I love you, my Wonderful Woman_." Kal said.

He then reached into his pocket and grabbed an item. He placed it in Diana's hands and then he went after the plane. Diana looked down in her hands and held a picture of Kal, his military photo. Diana looked up and watched as the man she loved ran after the plane. Diana couldn't let her love die, not again.

"Kal!" Diana shouted.

He didn't turn back and Diana screamed again.

"Kal!"

Diana then took one step forward. All she had to do was keep moving and she could reach him. Diana began to stumble, then walk and soon she was at a slow jog. Gaining speed, Diana was slowly but surely making her way to him.

"Ahhh!" Diana groaned as she was hurled back onto the ground.

Looking around her body, Diana watched as metal clung to her. Ares was doing this; he was behind this moment. He was going to be the reason Kal died instead of her.

Diana looked up at the sky and saw the plane. She watched as it soared higher and higher.

"Kal…" Diana whispered.

She hoped that someone could hear her cries and come to her. Kal didn't deserve to die, neither of them did.

"Kal…"

Diana watched the night sky turn red and the sound of the explosion racked through Diana's ears and body.

_"NOOO!"_

Tears streamed down Diana's face as she watched her lover disappear form this world. Diana held fell back down and her body twisted and turned trying to break form the metal hold. The Gods had truly cursed her to watch the love of her life die.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. 3

_**So, I really liked the New 52 Ares and Ares in general he is one of my favorite Gods. I always thought there was more to Ares than just death and war and New 52 kinda sorta expanded on that idea. I wanted to go deeper into Ares and see if he was capable of love minus being with Aphrodite. Ares is one of my favorite characters in this story and I hope he is yours as well.**_

_**More comments means faster updates :) just a little FYI (unless writer's block happens, which is kinda often.)**_

_**Sorry for errors!**_

_**oh, mature content below. I forgot to say that. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Smallville January 1st 1995**

There is something to be said about silence. Some people like it for it gives them a moment to decompress and think about their life plans. Other people cannot stand the silence for it brings up truths not spoken. Ares should have been happy that Olympus was silent, but it had been quiet for all too long. The Gods were worried, they could feel the tension brewing in the air, something was not right.

Zeus had moments of leaving Olympus to whore with mortals and what not, but his absence had been noted by all the pantheons so much that even Ares didn't know what to think. The King of the Gods never left Olympus alone for more than two centuries and he was now edging on a millennium.

Ares looked down at the baby who slept in the crib in front of him. He thought of his own children and how they too were never at the infant state. But this child before him was a new start for the God of War and he enjoyed it.

_Now, Ares had to leave._

He couldn't bring the child with him; Hera would kill the baby. However, Ares also didn't want to leave the child alone to fend for himself. Ares never grew up alone and come to think of it, Ares was never alone. War was filled with humans and thought Ares didn't care much for them, he enjoyed the company. He wasn't sure how his decisions would affect the child, but he hoped that his plan would keep the baby alive until he returned, if he returned.

Ares then left the child's room and ventured outside his house. It was grand like the one Aphrodite had suggested to him, he wanted something simple and quiet. War had taken a toll on the God and his soul would not find peace until the rest of the world did. So, he decided that the places he dwelled and the people he surrounded himself with would be the opposite of war. They would be soothing to the ear, humble and clean of all discontent.

The moon reflected off of his olive skin and Ares greeted his sister. She had visited him and told him of the status of Olympus which caused the following actions. Ares walked into the wheat fields that stretched far out on his land and came upon a circle in the field.

Taking out his dagger, Ares then held out his right hand and slicked the palm of his hand, letting the crimson brood drip. The ground hissed and black smoke filled the field causing all creatures to turn away. When the smoke cleared, Ares walked towards the figure standing in the circle. He bent down placing his knees in the ground and looked at the girl who stood a little under three feet. Ares moved the lock of blonde hair behind the girls' ear and she giggled.

"Ahh, you may be my best warrior yet." Ares said with a smile.

"War, why am I here?" The girl asked looking down at her creator.

"Because I need you to do something very special for me." Ares said placing both of his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Anything you ask." The girl said.

"I need you to watch over someone for me." Ares said. "You will know his as your brother. He will know you as his best friend, the dearest one and his protector. I shall give you a name that means beloved, dearest friend and my own little warrior."

"Who am I?" The girl asked, her blue eyes finally understanding her purpose.

_"Kara."_

* * *

**Sparta Greece 2013**

"You have to come back." Artemis said as she walked around Athena's small living room.

Athena hadn't gone back when Hera called for the Gods. Whether it was an act of rebellion or not didn't matter to Hera. Something was wrong on Olympus and the Gods were needed home. It took Artemis months to find Athena, for the Goddess hid herself well among the humans. Every God gave off an aura of power and Athena's was powerful and distinct.

"I cannot leave her." Athena replied looking at Diana through the living room window.

Athena had moved the two to Sparta, Greece. At first, she didn't like the idea but once Diana turned eighteen her memories had come back and she wanted to be closer to Kal-El. Athena had denied Diana a lot of luxuries growing up and this was the one thing Athena could not keep from her.

"You have to, Athena." Artemis informed. "I have hidden you for eighteen years, but I cannot do it any longer. Something is coming and we need every God on deck."

"Ares?"

"He's back."

Athena cursed under her breath, nothing made Ares return home unless something was wrong. Athena protected Diana for so long that she had forgotten she was an immortal God. But staying on earth and not participating in wars had weakened her. In truth, Athena should have returned eighteen years ago but she couldn't.

How could she leave Diana alone?

Athena couldn't deny the absence she was feeling in her soul. Zeus had not returned to Olympus and the sky was clear of storms which was unusual. Silence was defining and unpleasant to the ears of Gods.

"I cannot leave her alone." Athena stated. "I will not leave her alone."

"You are a God, sister." Artemis reminded. "Power runs through your veins and all you have to do is make it so."

* * *

The warm breeze brushed against Diana's hot and wet skin. As she peered out into the vast unknown she couldn't help but shed more tears. She wondered if she could see her Island from this spot, if this was the same spot that Kal sat at and stared for her.

Diana thought that it was a good idea for them to move to Greece, for it was her home after all. They had searched for months trying to find Themyscira and the Amazon's but alas nothing worked. Diana grew frustrated but she didn't show it for she knew Athena was trying. If anything, Diana was frustrated with herself for choosing to come back. As soothing as she thought coming home would be, it was torture. Diana remembered walking the streets with Kal, visiting markets and watching the sun set on these very hills. But now, this place and even the house that Kal had lived in made Diana realize a terrible truth.

_Diana was alone._

No matter how many times she left in his old bed, listened to the current tales of him or even played the memories in her said it was not the same. Memories could not fill the void that time had left in her soul.

Diana thought about finding Kal various times. She would run into his arms and bed him like she did in her memories. Every inch of her being told her to find him and be with him no matter the cost, but she couldn't. The cost and the pain were too great for Diana to ever see Kal again. So, she decided that she wouldn't see him, that she wouldn't look for him or think about him. If their death started when they met then maybe meeting was something that needed to stop.

"Diana." Athena said.

Diana quickly rose from her spot on the ground and wiped her face. Turning around, she looked and saw Athena along with their sister, Artemis.

"Goddess." Diana said as she bowed.

"No need, for you are a God as well." Artemis said turning her head to the side and smiling.

Diana returned a smile and then looked at Athena. It was clear that Athena was fighting back tears and Diana knew why. Diana knew that no one, not even a God could stay forever. Athena had other people to attend to and she couldn't worry about a lovesick Goddess.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Athena said. "I wish I could stay."

"I know." Diana said, another tear rolling down her cheeks.

Athena then walked towards Diana and threw her arms around her. Diana sank into the hug and wept in her sisters' shoulders. Diana didn't know her future anymore and it frightened her. In all of her past lives she met Kal at eighteen and died within the twentieth year. Diana was almost nineteen now and part of the curse was not filled and there were questions unanswered.

_Would Diana die at twenty?_

_Would Diana die alone?_

Athena made sure that Diana never left or entered the world alone. Athena was there to hold Diana as she slipped away in the dark and when Diana was reincarnated. If it happened, if Diana died and came back would Athena no longer be there?

_It was Diana's curse to forever be alone._

"I don't want to be alone." Diana sobbed.

"Shhh." Athena said she her hand rubbed the back of Diana's head, pulling her close.

"You know, I've never had a little sister." Artemis interrupted.

Diana broke from the hug and wiped her eyes. Athena placed a strand of hair behind Diana's ear and both of the Goddesses giggled at the interaction.

"I don't understand." Diana said.

"Sure, I have sisters, but I am not close with them." Artemis said. "I was always with Apollo for he's my twin and that connection is something unbreakable. I got to grow up with someone who understood me and loved me no matter what. Athena and I got closer once I came to Olympus, but we still have some awkwardness."

"Get to the point." Athena said.

"What you have lacked all these years, Diana is a sibling." Artemis informed. "You've had Amazon's as sisters for sure and Athena has been mother to you more than sister. We can give that to you, so you are not alone."

"What?" Diana gasped.

Diana hadn't thought of a sibling she had Athena. Even on Themyscira Diana had sisters but she was the younger on the Island and no one understood her that well. Diana then paused and thought about the idea of a sibling, someone who could truly understand Diana better than anyone else. Someone who was forever tied to her and would not leave her. Someone who would be waiting for her and not perish to time or the effects of the curse.

"If you would like it, I can give you a twin, a sister a permanent solution for an immortal being."

Diana then looked at Artemis and the Goddesses of War nodded.

So, the Goddesses dug into the soil of the Spartan land and sculpted a woman. Athena cut her hand and dripped onto the sandy palms of the figure. Artemis took the stars from heaven and put them into the sockets where the eyes would be. Diana then placed a kiss on the figure's lip and breathed life into the clay.

The Goddesses then stood back and watched as the soil hardened and then broke. Olive skin peaked from the mold and blue eyes looked at the sky above. Slowly, the woman rose from and long raven locks covered the woman's breast.

Diana then bent down and brushed away the left-over sand, dirty and clay from her face. Diana was taken aback, for the woman looked very similar to Diana.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"In, Sparta." Diana said. "I'm Diana, your sister."

"Diana…" the girl repeated.

"What name would you like?" Artemis asked.

The girl looked around at the three women and then back to the one beside her. She thought the woman next to her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Granted, these were the only people that she had ever seen. The girl then realized that Diana had called her sister which she assumed was right because she didn't know much.

Diana would be the girl's teacher then. The girl would need someone to help her and protect her. In return, the girl would protect and love the woman in front of her.

"Can I be Diana?" the girl asked.

"Nothing that says you can't." Diana chuckled. "However, it might be confusing for people when they realize we are sisters with the same name."

"Oh." The girl said and then thought for a second. "What about Donna?"

"Donna has a nice ring to it."

* * *

**Gotham, Wayne Manor 2013 **

Clark wasn't sure if he was doing this right, if any of this was right. He was nineteen and in college, most men at his age weren't virgins but here he was. It didn't bother him that he never slept with a woman it was better for him. Clark was oddly stronger than all the humans he came into contact with, minus Kara. It was a secret that the Kent's kept and Clark was pretty good at it until he met Lana Lang.

He first met Lana Lang back in Smallville when she was his neighbor. Clark had a small crush on Lana, but she had a boyfriend. Lana was also popular, and Clark was nowhere in the same league as Lana. However, when Lana joined the newspaper team the two grew closer and soon dated.

It was his nineteenth birthday now and he was celebrating it at New York University. His best friend, Bruce Wayne had thrown the party at his house back at Gotham. He wasn't sure how he and Bruce became friends because Bruce was a dick, but it somehow worked out. When Bruce asked Clark about his birthday, Clark informed him that he would be spending it alone. Though Bruce liked solitude as well, he would not let his best friend spend his birthday alone especially with Clark having a hot girlfriend.

The conversation varied between location to strippers and soon the Wayne Manor was filled with alcohol and underaged college students. The Manor bustled with the most popular hits and Clark found himself dancing closely with his girlfriend, Lana Lang.

"I'm glad you could make it." Clark shouted over the blasting music.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world, Kent." Lana said as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

The two danced and Clark tried to play it cool. His hearing was too good, and he could hear everything from the music to someone arguing in Manhattan. He figured out how to turn it off but it only worked half the time. Kara told him to focus on something or someone, but he could barely hear Lana's voice let alone focus on it.

"You alright?" Lana asked.

"It's just loud." Clark informed.

Lana then smiled and grabbed both of Clark's hands. She then led the two out of the living room and towards the main staircase.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"Somewhere quiet." Lana said as she winked at Clark.

All this now led to Clark's current state with Lana Lang on top of him in Bruce's bed. He suggested that they find another room in the multitude of rooms, but Lana said Alfred would wash the sheets later.

Clark wouldn't deny that he thought about sleeping with Lana. Lana was beautiful and they'd been dating for a while, so it seemed right. However, there was hesitation in the back of Clark's mind. He didn't tell Lana about his abilities and it worried him. Clark controlled his strength for the most part, but he wondered about slipping up and hurting Lana. Another part of him wondered if Lana Lang was right for him.

It seemed stupid, he was nineteen and not like he was asking Lana to marry him. However, he believed that sex was shared between two people that were in love and wanted to spend their lives together. Clark wasn't sure if he wanted that with Lana. He didn't mind dating Lana, he pinned after her for years. Yet when dating Lana, it seemed as if their movements were off. Lana would kill him, and he could focus on something else. Lana would touch him, and he wouldn't even notice her there. Lana's voice was soothing sure, but it wasn't something that he could fall asleep too. Clark wondered if this was what dating was, being with someone until something felt right.

"Stop thinking." Lana said as she kissed Clark's lips.

"Sorry." Clark said as he shifted on the bed, turning the tow over and now hovering over Lana.

Lana then reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She then slipped out of her pink bra and threw it on the floor.

Clark blushed at the sight; he had never seen a woman like this. Lana's exposed chest was tempting, and he remembered the times he wanted to use his x-ray vision to get a peak. Now, she was in front of him waiting for him and here he was thinking.

Clark then laid soft kisses starting from Lana's neck and trialed to her stomach. Lana moaned and Clark took it as a good sign that he wasn't hurting her. His mouth then made its way to Lana's left breast while his hand messaged her right breast.

"Clark…" Lana moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" Clark asked stopping all of his movements.

"No."

Clark thanked god and continued to kiss Lana. He then reached her lips and captured them in a battle of dominance. Clark removed his pants and helped Lana with hers and they quickly resumed kissing. Soft and wanton moans filled the air and soon Clark's hands had pinned Lana's over her head. Moving his legs, Clark then slipped between Lana's and aligned his member at her entrance.

Clark looked down into Lana's brown eyes and smiled, she was alright. Lana nodded and Clark slowly slipped through Lana's folds.

"Clark…" Lana hissed as her legs spread farther hoping to take more of Clark in.

He didn't know what had come over him, but he enjoyed it. Maybe it was Lana moaning his name or the feeling of not being a virgin anymore. He started slow and steady making sure that they both could handle it.

"Clark, wait!"

"Huh!"

_**SNAP! **_

Lana screamed out and Clark opened his eyes quickly. He disconnected himself for Lana and watched as she grabbed her wrist. Tears dropped on the black sheets of Bruce's bed and Clark quickly moved to Lana's side.

"Fuck, Lana I'm sorry!" Clark said.

"Get me to a hospital." Lana cried.

* * *

**Gotham Hospital**

Clark paced through the halls of Gotham General. He knew he shouldn't have slept with Lana, but he was lost in the moment. For the first time he was feeling something, and it felt good. He didn't intend to hurt Lana, he never wanted to hurt anyone. However, Lana was now in surgery from a shattered ulna and radius.

Alfred drove the two to the hospital while Bruce called Lana's parents. Bruce asked if he wanted his parents to come but he couldn't face them. They warned Clark about containing his powers and not exposing himself or Kara to the world, they weren't ready for Kara or Clark.

Lana's Aunt arrived hours ago and were sitting outside of the surgery room. They asked how Lana shattered both of her bones and Clark couldn't explain. Of course, it would be awkward to tell her aunt what they were doing while Lana broke her wrist. But Clark couldn't tell the truth to Lana's aunt or the doctor because it would expose him.

"Clark!"

Clark cursed himself as he heard her voice. He told Bruce that he didn't want his parents to be involved but should have specified. Look up, Clark looked and met and angry blonde staring at him. Clark was taller than the woman before him but that didn't matter in most situations, she was in charge.

"Hey, Kara…" Clark trailed off.

Kara walked toward Clark and punched him in the arm. Kara was the only one that could cause him physically harm. She had mastered the emotional harm as well but that would come later.

"You broke her arm, Clark." Kara hissed.

"I didn't mean to I—"

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not, it happened."

Clark looked down at his feet and sighed. He just wanted to be normal and in love the way he deserved. However, Clark let himself go and Lana got hurt. Clark didn't want to be alone; he followed the rules and the one time he broke them his girlfriend got hurt.

"_Will we always be alone_?" Clark asked.

All anger left Kara's body as she rushed over to Clark. She pulled him into a tight embrace and tried to calm him down. Kara hated to see her brother upset, she was failing at her purpose. Sure, she was upset with him for losing control. But everyone was fine, and their secret was safe. Kara didn't know the answer to Clark's question though and she wanted the answer as well.

"We've got each other." Kara replied.

* * *

**London, England 2013**

Diana knew what and who she wanted but she wouldn't find them here. Donna suggested that Diana go out and find something and or someone to get her mind off of Kal. However, it proved false with every man that tried to set date Diana. Some were not attractive, while others had egos bigger than the Mediterranean Sea. There were some that were decent, and any normal woman could see herself spending her life with them, but Diana was another case.

They were not Kal-El.

They didn't have swagger in their walk nor the assertive tone in their voice. Their hands were not firm and possessive like her Spartan Warrior. No one played with Diana's mind the way Kal did and of course they could never satisfy all the Goddess that she was.

At the age of nineteen Diana hadn't slept with a man. It wasn't a huge deal for her because she knew none of them had what it took. However, in the next few months she would be twenty and most likely reset along with the curse. Whatever rational Diana had gone away with the idea of her dying. If these next months would be Dina's last then she would at least go out with a bang.

"You look bored." A male voice said.

Diana sat at the bar with a martini in her hand. Alcohol did nothing to Diana but the aesthetic of a young woman in the bar was the way to attract men. Diana looked out of the corner of her eyes and noticed a blonde man leaning on the bar next to her.

"Is that the best you've got?" Diana asked as she took another sip of the martini.

The man then sat in the vacant stool next to Diana. He ordered a cup of whiskey and took a sip. Diana looked at the man shrugged; he wasn't bad looking. He had a muscular build and clean shaven. Brown eyes and dressed well however his style was definitely American.

"Didn't want to come off aggressive, Angel."

Diana shivered at the pet name he gave her. She didn't even know this man and yet he already tied himself to her.

"I prefer, Diana."

"That is a beautiful name." the man smiling at Diana. "Trevor, Steve Trevor."

Diana nodded at the failed James Bond attempt. He was bold enough to joke with her and yet stupid enough to find himself funny. Diana had to admit he was attractive and with all the men in the bar it seemed as if Steve was the winner.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Steve asked.

Diana turned in the stool she was sitting in. The red skintight dress she bought hugged every part of her body perfectly. She could feel Steve's eyes racking over her body and Diana had him in her trap. Maybe Steve could give Diana something she was looking for tonight.

"I'm not sure, not much to do in London."

"There is a lot, actually."

"Show me…"

The door to Steve's bedroom crashed open. Diana ran her fingers through Steve's hair as Steve's hands found her bottom and lifted her up. In a few swift strides, Diana was thrown onto Steve's bed and she giggled. She would give him an a plus for effort, but she needed him to be stronger, rougher and tougher than his current state.

Diana kicked off her heels and motioned for Steve to come towards her. Steve unbuttoned his shirt and walked towards the bed. Diana back up on the bed and Steve crawled until he was above her.

Steve then kissed Diana's neck placing soft and slow kisses on her. He then trailed down his hands gently rubbing Diana's legs and Diana sighed, he wasn't doing it for her.

"Is everything alright, Angel?"

"No." Diana said as she pushed Steve off of her.

"Did I hurt you?"

Diana chuckled and then moved to the side of the bed where she took off her shoes.

"No, this was just a bad idea." Diana said as she stood up and looked into Steve's bedroom mirror.

Before Steve could say anything to Diana she left his apartment. Steve went to chase Diana, but she had disappeared before him.

* * *

Diana arrived home a few minutes later. When she entered, Donna was no longer sitting on the couch watching television. Diana took this time to unwind and she walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a coffee mug and placed a pot of boiling water on the stove. As it finished, Diana made herself a hot cup of tea and leaned against the kitchen counter. She tried not to think about tonight, but she couldn't help it. The men that were in the bar wanted her, but she didn't want them.

She hated that none of those men were Kal's. She hated that Kal was where she wasn't. That if Diana chose she could be in his arms within the next second. But she didn't choose this life, it was given to her. It was cruel and it was cold and ever more lonely than she thought.

_How could she go on?_

Diana had waked this world without her love for almost two years. She tried to forget about him and drown herself with other activities and other men, but they never worked. The multiple men couldn't compare to Kal. They didn't have the sparkle in their eyes when they looked at her. There was no spark between the two that excited Diana. Their voice was not soothing, nor did it make Diana want to bed them.

_How could Hera do this to her?_

Hera had taken away Diana's happiness for her own revenge and it wasn't fair. Diana did everything the Gods asked of her. It was not her fault that she was born of a twisted union between her mother and the King of the Gods. Yet, she paid the price for the sins of others.

"Damn you!" Diana hissed under her breath.

Tears streamed down Diana's face and her cheeks steamed.

"_Damn you, Hera!"_ Diana slammed the mug onto the counter, and it shattered.

"Diana?" Donna said as she entered the kitchen.

Diana then backed away from the counter and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want Donna to see her like this, broken was not a good look on her.

"Diana…"

"Sorry." Diana whimpered as tears streamed down her face once again.

Diana tried to move but she faltered and sure enough, Donna moved quickly to catch her sister. Donna then brought Diana to the floor and she held Diana close to her. Diana turned her head into Donna's shoulder and wept to herself. Questions ran through the cursed Goddesses mind about her lover.

_"Does he even know I exist?"_

_"Does he miss me?"_

_"Does he think of me?"_

_"Does he love me?"_

_"Is he searching for me?"_

"I am so sorry, sister." Donna said as she rubbed her sisters back trying to calm the storm within her.

Diana tried to remove Kal from her thoughts, but she failed. She saw his face in the mirror behind her and in the bed next to her. She would see him when she woke and in her dreams as she slept. Part of Diana still woke with the excitement of rolling over and seeing Kal next to her and then reality sunk in.

_Kal was nowhere to be found._

* * *

**Manhattan New York 2016**

Today was a monumental day for Clark Kent. Clark turned twenty-one and though he wasn't too keen on the alcohol part of the day, nothing compared to spending time with his friends and family. Once again, Clark didn't want to do much for his birthday. He planned on spending the weekend in Smallville, but Bruce Wayne had other plans. Clark was shocked when his parents and sister, Kara had arrived at his apartment in New York. Bruce had hidden them in the city for a week and Clark just found out.

"Have you heard back from the Daily Planet?" Johnathan Kent asked as she took a sip of his water.

"Not yet." Clark said. "I guess I can always work retail until something comes up."

"I don't get why you don't ask Bruce to put in a good word." Kara said as she bit her toast.

"Because Kent's don't take handouts." Martha said glaring at her daughter. "We work for everything we have, Kara."

"I know that, Ma." Kara said. "I'm just saying Bruce could put in a good word for Clark. Once Clark got the job it's not like Bruce would be writing for him, Clark would have to prove himself."

"It's still a handout, Kara." Clark said. "Bruce has done a lot for me though I don't ask. I don't want to use my best friend for my own interest."

Kara nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. As his family dived into another conversation, Clark looked outside the bustling city. Clark enjoyed his years in the city, and he would miss it dearly. When he found out that he was accepted into Columbia University he was excited and then the fear struck him. He knew his parents couldn't afford to send him to New York and especially Columbia University. However, the Clarks managed to send him and with the scholarships that Columbia offered, Clark was able to attend.

Clark didn't know what he would find in University besides an education. Part of him hoped that he'd find himself and figure out what he wanted from life. Clark did in fact find friends, a group of them that he knew he could forever count on. Clark smiled at the memory of his first interaction with Bruce. He thought Bruce Wayne was an asshole and sure enough he was, but they'd soon become best friends. Now, it seemed as if his life in New York would end with graduation around the corner. Even if Clark got the job at the Daily Planet, he couldn't afford an apartment in Metropolis on a beginner's salary.

As Clark looked out the window, something inside of him clicked. He didn't know what it was, he never experienced it. But he watched as a raven-haired girl turned the corner. It seemed as if the world had stopped and the woman now moved in slow motion. Clark said nothing as he got up from his seat and quickly left the restaurant. As he walked to the street and looked, the woman was no longer there.

"What's wrong Clark?" Kara asked.

"I-I…s-sa-saw…I saw…" Clark trailed off.

"What did you see?" Kara asked as she shook Clark's shoulder trying to pull him from whatever trance he slipped into.

Clark shook his head and looked around again. He wasn't sure what exactly he saw now at this point. He thought it was a girl buy maybe it was something else or someone else. The street ended and the girl couldn't have disappeared like that. His mind was playing tricks on him for anxiety was indeed a bitch.

"Nothing." Clark said. "I didn't see anything."

* * *

**Manhattan New York 2016**

The warm Manhattan air clung to Diana's olive skin. She wasn't sure this day would come but she made it, she lived to twenty-one. She wasn't sure if the curse was broken but making it to twenty-one and not being set gave Diana hope that she desperately needed.

Diana thought that no one could rival her happiness but her sister, Donna had proved her wrong. As soon as the clock struck twelve, Donna jumped into Diana's bed and tackled her. Donna laid kissed on Diana's face and the two girls both cried in bed. Diana didn't want to leave Donna and though Donna said she was prepared for Diana's death, she wasn't. Donna never had to say goodbye to someone and losing a sister seemed as if it would shatter Donna's very being.

So, Donna told Diana to leave the apartment for the day and see the city. Though Diana had visited New York in multiple lifetimes, she was always amazed with New York. Though time had taken the people away, the heart of the city was the same. It was something familiar and soothing to Diana and it was a connection she didn't know she formed.

Diana shopped trying to figure out the perfect gift for Donna. Though it was Diana's birthday, she couldn't excuse the toll that her life took on her sister. Diana could see the hurt in Donna's eyes every time she left the house wondering if it would be the last time they saw each other. Diana was caught up in her own trauma that she hadn't realized how much her own life was hurting her sister. Donna would never admit it but that didn't mean Diana couldn't feel it. Donna was Diana's sister and though they had a magical connection there was also an emotional one that needed no explanation. When Donna was hurt, Diana could feel it. All of Donna's fears, hopes and dreams had now become Diana's and none of them had felt that before.

Diana walked down the street and searched through windows until she found the perfect gift. She had heard about a special blue box that every girl wanted to show off. Though she wasn't getting married, Diana still wanted to see the hype about the famed jewelry store, Tiffany and Co. Diana walked through the glass doors and searched until she found the perfect gift. It was a hefty amount of money, but Athena had supplied the girls with enough money to last Diana's many lifetimes.

As Diana walked out the store with arms filled with bags, she turned the corner. She only lived a few blocks away and she needed the exercise. The smile on Diana's face quickly dropped as she felt her very being shake. Time slowed down and her heart was now beating in her chest. A melodic sound entered her ears and the smell of wheat and the morning sun invaded her nostrils.

Diana could feel their eyes on her, and she wanted to turn to the glass and look at the figure. She didn't need confirmation on who it was, for her heart would know his anywhere.

_He's alive... _

Diana couldn't turn to him; she couldn't look at him. She made it to twenty-one, they both did, and she would make it to see many more years. The curse happened when they would make eye contact, Diana wouldn't do it. She would keep moving and not look at the man who she wanted, no needed to be with.

Diana pulled herself away from the trance and kept moving. She could hear his movements and she had to move quickly. The door to the restaurant opened and he stepped out. The wind carried his magnificent to her nose and a tear ran down Diana's cheek. Diana missed wearing a shirt that reeked of his scent. However, she couldn't get lost in that feeling, she had to leave. Diana quickly turned another corner and then shot into the sky quickly.

* * *

**Manhattan New York 2016**

Johnathan and Martha Kent left New York hours ago. Kara attended New York University and worked as a model in the city. It wasn't Kara's first choice, but it was the easiest one she could get and it paid the bills. When Clark told Kara that Bruce already planned a party for him, Kara decided to stay and enjoy the night with her cousin. She noticed that after breakfast Clark was no longer the same. Kara would catch him staring out into the sky or past the view as if he was searching for something or someone.

Clark had admitted to Kara that he felt lonely at times. Sure, he had good friends, a great education and the world was at his feet, yet he had hesitation to jump for it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt as if a part of him was missing. Something inside of him told him that there was more out there for him, but he couldn't quite place it.

As the party carried on downstairs, Clark managed to wander to the top of Bruce's apartment building. Clark enjoyed the party, but he wasn't in the mood to be bothered anymore. Bruce hated to see his best friend detaching himself form the rest of his friends, but he understood it. Bruce acted the same way once his parents died. Though Bruce would like to be left alone, he knew that Clark's issue was loneliness. Bruce tried to set him up with women, but Clark never seemed interested.

"It's scary how quietly you move." Clark said, not turning away from his view of the city.

"I'm still shocked how good you hear." Bruce said as he stood next to Clark.

"A gift and a curse, I suppose." Clark acknowledged.

"You know, you can tell me if you hate the parties."

"I don't."

"You are a terrible liar."

"I don't, Bruce." Clark said smirking. "I just needed some fresh air to think."

Bruce nodded and leaned on the concrete edge of the building. The view of Manhattan from the Wayne building was magnificent. Bruce wanted to build something higher than the Empire State Building, but the city wouldn't let him. So, Bruce built the second tallest building in New York. However, the Wayne Apartment Building is the first solid and tallest black building in Manhattan,

"Life got you down?" Bruce asked.

"I guess." Clark said and he turned his back and leaned on the concrete edge of the building. "We graduate in a few weeks and I don't know what happens next."

"Isn't this the part where the writer in you says some quote about finding the beauty in the unknown?" Bruce teased.

Clark rolled his eyes and then laughed at himself. He never would have thought that he and Bruce Wayne would have a conversation let alone be best friends and yet here they were. Bruce was there when Clark's family wasn't.

"There is beauty but it's also terrifying. I know who I want to be and where I want to be, but I don't know who—"

"Is supposed to be by your side." Bruce said finishing Clarks sentence.

"You are here, and my family is here but something is off." Clark admitted. "I don't know how I know but I can feel it, there is a void and it's been here for a while. I thought Lana could fill it but it's something deeper and I-I sound crazy."

"No, you don't, Clark." Bruce said looking at his friend. "I know that feeling and it's not the one that I had when I lost my parents for that one can't be filled. However, the void of being utterly and completely yourself with someone. The feeling that comes from someone loving and accepting all that you are, all that you will be and all that you can never be."

"Who's the writer now?" Clark smirked.

"What I mean to say it, I found my happiness with Talia and it's clear you haven't found yours."

Clark knew that life wasn't about dating, it was about love. Love fueled people in many ways and though Clark had a lot of it, it seemed as if he was missing a crucial part.

"I saw a girl today." Clark admitted. "She shattered my very being and I don't know if I will ever find someone who pulled me the way she did."

"Did you get her name?"

"No, she left before I could catch her."

"Well, it looks like you won't be satisfied till you do." Bruce said. "Come back to the party and we will search for your mystery girl later."

"Manhattan is huge, Bruce and the world even bigger."

"You found her once, you can find her again."

* * *

**Manhattan New York 2016**

"Where are we going?" Diana asked she followed Donna out of the club.

When Diana arrived home, the celebration started. Donna cooked Diana's favorite foods from all around the world. Diana didn't want to seem like an emotional wreck, but she couldn't help crying. Diana then gave Donna the matching open-heart necklaces from Tiffany and Co.

Diana thought the day was over until Donna convinced her to go out in Manhattan. Donna didn't want Diana to fear life for it seemed that for the first time Diana was getting the chance to live. Though Diana had been at many clubs in her various lifetimes being twenty-one and legal enough to drink in the new United States was something new for Diana.

It meant that Donna had more time with Diana, and she wouldn't waste it. Diana hadn't informed Donna of her almost meeting Kal. She didn't want Donna to worry if Diana would die within the coming months. For the first time in a very long time, Diana didn't see the stress in Donna's eyes.

"No more questions." Donna said as she grabbed Diana's hand.

Donna shuffled through the streets of Manhattan in a black dress and her red bottom. Diana followed behind her in her white dresses with her own pair of red bottoms. Donna held Diana's hand tightly as she pushed through the night crowd in New York. She turned a few corners and soon they were alone in an alleyway.

"Donna, I swear—"

"Hush!" Donna hissed and her eyes flashed white.

Before Diana could say anything else, Donna lifted off into the sky. Diana then flew along with Donna but didn't let go of her hand. Donna landed on the top of a building and looked at her sister.

"I know it's been hard, not being with Kal."

"I'm fine Donna." Diana said.

"I know, but I wanted to inform you on what I've been doing."

"Go on." Diana said, folding her arms.

"I've been trying to figure out how to break the curse. I think I'm close and—"

"Donna, I don't want you worrying about that." Diana shouted. "Leave it alone, I beg you."

"You don't mean that, and I didn't come here to fight with you." Donna said. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around!"

Diana turned and looked at the Skyline of New York. She wasn't sure what Donna wanted her to see besides the magnificent view that they've seen various times. Donna then walked behind Diana and placed her hands on Diana's head. She moved it slightly till Diana could see what Diana could see.

Far into the Skyline stood a black building. On the top of the building stood a male figure. Diana's heart leaped once it realized who she was looking at. She had seen him up close today but somehow seeing him farther away gave Diana more comfort. Diana was not close enough to Kal to be weakened by their connection or start the curse again.

"Donna…"

"There is a void in you that I nor time can fill, Diana." Donna admitted. "I've been tracking him, and I figured the curse only works once you two have met. I've seen the distance hurt you over the years, but I hope this helps you."

Diana smiled as she looked at Kal on the roof of the building. Her clear vision and enhanced abilities had given Diana an advantage in seeing him. From what she could tell, he was happy and made it to twenty-one as well. His soldiers till broad as ever and those blue eyes that held Poseidon's ocean. His hair was slicked back though a tendril a hair fell in the center of his head. Diana didn't have to know if he thought of her or searched for it, none of it mattered now. Kal-El was alive and he was happy.

"We will break this curse, sister, and you will reunite with Kal."

"How?" Diana asked.

"Because you're not alone in this." Donna said. "You will never be alone again."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	4. 4

**Someone asked who is playing who. In short, Henry and Gal are WW and SM. Melissa Benoist is Kara and Conor Leslie is Donna. Leonardo DiCaprio is Zeus cause I feel he's the only man who can get away with fathering this many children and no one has an issue. **

**Thank you for your continuous support, I don't know what I did to deserve it but nonetheless, it's great to have it.**

**Mature Content Below. Side note, not all these chapters will be mature. However, this is a mature story but I only see it being for the flashbacks. Maybe one in the future but yea that's it. **

**Someone is gonna inbox me about Talia. In short, I like Talia and I like her with Bruce. I think DC makes her character horrible to push the idea of BatCat and it annoys me. That's the short version of why I like Talia. If you don't like Talia then you will not like this story. Sorry not sorry. **

**You have been warned. **

**Sorry for errors! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**\- Tartarus _where time standstill_ -**

He wasn't sure how long he'd been here. He was trapped inside these cuffs that siphoned power from him daily. There was only so much he could take before death took him. Death was different for him, there was no finality to it that even mortals feared. As time moved on, the image and ideas of Gods like him would fade as well. Soon, the Gods would start to fade as well for there would be no one to leave offerings for them, no one to pray to and no one to fear.

_The Forgotten God._

Time would forget him and all his doings. It seemed as if when his time ran out that no one would tell stories of him. He could not blame them though, no one would sing about a God who took and never gave. No one would sign about a God who cursed those for his own pleasure. He was a God who abandoned his people and whored himself daily. He would just exist in the darkness, forever floating. There would be nothing and no one to hold onto. Time would not move and he would not speak for no one would be there to listen. Eternal darkness and loneliness was a fate worse than death.

_Maybe he deserved to die..._

"You don't look so good." A voice said.

The man in the cage lifted his head slowly and looked at the other man before him. He didn't have to wonder how he got himself into this situation. He should have been smarter and in some ways kinder and yet he wasn't. His own selfishness, pride and greed had gotten him into this mess. Now, it seemed as if his actions would not only cause his eternal end but the end of his family as well.

"Wh…wha-t…ar-are…y-yo-u…"

"Save your power, King." The man said. "I will need it soon enough."

The man then left the weak King in the cage again. He wasn't sure what plan was coming but he knew it was near. He had felt it for a while, the unsettling in his own immortal soul. Something didn't seem right within the sky nor the world of the humans. He had only one choice, he had to warn both of them.

_Diana and Kal-El._

He closed his eyes and gathered the last of his strength. He thought of Kal-El and Diana. He pictured the two immortal beings in his head. He would send a message something that would connect to the two on another level.

* * *

**\- Metropolis 2020 -**

_Clark isn't sure how he arrived here. He looks down through the clear water and can see his feet. He gathers that he is in a bathing tub. Clark then look ups and sees a figure with raven hair in the water. The room is silent, and Clark can now hear the soft sobs coming from the woman. Clark then walked towards the woman slowly, making sure not to frighten her. Clark then places a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman turns around and he is met with the most stunning sky-blue eyes he's ever seen. He then takes this time to notice her high cheekbones and blood rose lips. Her skin is olive and he notice that his hand tingles as it lays on her shoulder._

_"I don't want you to go." The woman says._

_"Where have I gone?" Clark asks._

_"I was stupid to think this could work." The woman whispered. "They will find you and they will kill you."_

_"Who is it?" Clark asks. "Who is after me?"_

_"No, you mustn't let them find you, beloved."_

_"I won't."_

_"You must stay alive."_

_"I will."_

_"You must make it back to me."_

_"I will."_

_Clark doesn't know what he is agreeing too but he doesn't care. This dream, it seems real as if part of him has lived this life and knew this beautiful face. Clark should try to think of something and gather information, but he cannot. Clark is too enveloped in this moment with the woman, he cannot break away. In fact, Clark does not want to break away._

_"Promise me, beloved."_

_"I promise."_

_"Say it." The woman commanded._

_"I don't—"_

_"Say my name, beloved." The woman demanded. "So that you know I am your home no matter how far you are."_

_Clark then pulled away from the woman. Clark didn't know her though he felt like he did. Her name seemed so important right now, as if it could give him clarity once he remembered it._

_**"Diana."**_

_"Again."_

_**"Diana."**_

_"Again, let the Gods hear my name fall from your lips."_

_**"Diana."**_

Clark shot up from his bed, tendrils of sweat running down his forehead. He never dreamed so vividly, and it wasn't sleep paralysis. This dream seemed to not be a dream but rather a memory from a different time and in a different life. Clark pushed the thought from his head; he didn't believe in any of that stuff. Dreams were just part of his imagination and nothing important to him. Yet, he could not get over the woman's touch and smell. Clark could smell her scent so clearly and when he woke up it vanished.

"Diana." Clark whispered.

He didn't know who Diana was nor what she meant to him. He never met Diana and he never thought about her until this moment. Maybe it was his own loneliness that made Clark conjure up the image of a perfect woman. Whatever it was didn't matter, Clark had spent all twenty-five years alone he could continue it. So, Clark calmed his racing heart and soon fell back asleep.

* * *

**\- The Daily Planet -**

A few hours later, Clark walked into the Daily Planet. It was evident that Clark hadn't gotten much sleep. Dark circles lined his eyes and he yawned multiple times as he made his way through the office.

"Long night with the ladies?" Jimmy asked as he met Clark at his cubicle.

"Not at all." Clark said as he put down his bag and turned on his desktop.

Though Clark didn't get much sleep, he wouldn't miss a day of work. Clark dreamed of working at the Daily Planet and it finally came true. If you told him four years ago that he would be working with the best journalist in the country, Clark wouldn't have believed you. However, it seemed as if life was working out for him. Clark now had the dream job, the semi nice apartment and a good group of friends.

Anyone on the outside looking at Clark would think that he had his life together and for the most part he did. However, there were parts of Clark that he couldn't show his friends yet. Somehow, Clark's life had split into two and it was frankly kind of lonely. There was Clark Kent the reporter from a small town in Kansas and then there was Megaman who was known by the public. He didn't like that name, but he wasn't sure he would ever find a name that fit him.

"I got some cool photos of Megaman yesterday, he's so cool!" Jimmy said as he turned on his camera.

"Eh, he's alright." Clark said as he sat at his desk and read through his files.

"Alright?" Jimmy questioned. "Batman is alright, Megaman can fly and he has super strength and he can freeze stuff with his ice-breath!"

"Technically it's not ice-breath bu—"

"Jimmy, when will you stop fangirling over Megaman?" a voice asked.

"When you stop accidentally falling off of buildings, Lois." Jimmy shot back.

Clark closed his mouth and tried to conceal his laugh. Clark did notice that whenever there was trouble. Lois just so happened to be in the middle of it. In Lois's defense, she said she had to follow the story and it usually involved Megaman saving her.

"I follow the story." Lois defended.

"Of course, that's what makes you a good reporter." Clark said smiling at Lois.

"Whatever." Lois said, rolling her eyes. "While you both gush over him, I'm actually writing a story about him in Brazil."

"Megaman isn't in Brazil." Clark corrected.

"Maybe you've taken too many falls, Lane." Jimmy said.

"I'm not crazy." Lois informed. "There has been Meta activity in Brazil around the Amazon Rainforest."

"Conspiracy theories, which I am a fan of." Jimmy said

"I'm not cra—"

"Lane, Kent and Olsen, get in here!" Perry White shouted through his open office door.

As the three workers walked into Perry's office, his assistant closed the door. Perry then moved to the windows in his office and closed them.

"Mr. Whi—"

"Shut it, Olsen." Perry said.

Perry then turned on his television and slipped in a disc on the side of the tv. The video played and the room fell silent. The man recording the video showed his face, which then turned the camera forward. The camera moved through what looked to be a forest. The man then came upon a group of soldiers in the woods. Crates of military weapons and supplies lined the forest floor.

"The rebels have been here for months…" the man in the video said.

The man tries to move closer, but he makes a sound. The soldiers then say something in another language and look in the direction of the camera. The man then quickly moves and the camera shakes, inferring the viewers that he's running. The sound of gunfire rings through the air and soon the camera tumbles out of the man's hands and onto the floor.

The man is then seen crawling towards the camera with the soldiers following behind him. It seems as if the man won't make it but then they all disappear. The man gets up and turns the camera around showing that the soldiers are no longer there. The video then ends.

"Perry…" Lois whispers.

"We know that because of Brazil's new government, rebel militias have formed." Perry White said. "What the world doesn't know is that the militia there is doing more harm than good. They have burned towns and set fire to the forest. They are selling children and raping women daily along with stealing from the people. The U.S. Military hasn't intervened because they aren't sure what else is down there."

"How did you get this?" Lois asked.

"It was delivered yesterday morning." Perry White said.

"What about the reporter?" Jimmy asked.

"No one's seen him." Perry informed. "I wanted to show this before I offered it to you. I don't know what's down there. Usually, I would run out for a story like this but my days of running around are over. This story is big, and it runs deep. You are the best team I have, and I wouldn't offer you this if I thought you couldn't handle it."

"Wait, you want us to go down there?" Jimmy asked.

"We don't know what's down there, Perry." Clark said, folding his arms.

"No, we don't." Perry White said. "However, it seems that you all have made a very powerful friend."

"Megaman…" Lois whispered.

"I'm not sure how you get in contact with him and I frankly don't care but I would be happier knowing that at least one of you is with him." Perry informed.

"I thought you didn't like him." Clark said.

"Like and trust are different things." Perry replied. "I don't need to like him, but I need to trust that he will take care of any of you."

"So, you want us to ask Megaman to interfere in another country and pose for pictures?" Lois asked.

"I want you to be reporters, but you won't be alone with him." Perry added. "A special group of agents will be with you. All you have to do is convince Megaman to go with you and get the truth."

While Perry, Lois and Jimmy fell into conversation, Clark drowned them out. He heard about Brazil and their political issues, but Clark was only one man. He could not interfere with politics because it would be seen as America interfering. Though Megaman saved everyone in the world the best he could, he was still attached to America. It made Clark calculated with the actions he made. Truth was, Clark and Megaman were very informed on the issues in the Amazon. However, Clark needed permission to venture out in Brazil and Megaman couldn't go without posing a threat to the government.

"What if he says no?" Clark asks.

"He won't." Lois said. "He's got a crush on me."

* * *

**\- Amnesty Bay, Maine -**

Donna had spent two months in Maine and away from her sister, Diana. She hated the separation for Donna was never away from her sister. However, they were now in search of a cure for the curse. Both of the girls made it to twenty-five and Donna promised Diana that they would see many more years. Of course, Diana agreed but Donna knew deep down her sister didn't believe it. It was luck that Diana had not run into Kal again and started the curse. Donna could not imagine a life with Diana.

Donna had seen Diana at her very worst. At first, Diana had fits of rage run through her. It was then followed by numbness and then it ended with Diana crying herself to sleep. Donna slept in her own room at first but Diana's crying out at night made Donna sleep in the same bed with her. Donna knew that she could never fill the void in Diana's heart, but she tried.

Donna wasn't sure if this man was the key to the curse. She'd been following him for months and he didn't seem to be a King. The man was and unkept drunk and Donna had better things to do than follow him around. However, if looks did in fact deceive then he was part of the key to the solution for the curse.

It was another night at the local bar where the man frequented He would drink till he couldn't utter his name and then be kicked out of the bar. Donna wondered why they didn't just kick out the drunk man, but it didn't matter to her. If anything, the reoccurrence of the drunk man helped her because she now had a daily routine of stalking the man. He lived in a lighthouse off the coast of Amnesty Bay. The man didn't wake up till around eleven o'clock and then he would go for a swim. After the swim he would find himself in the bar for hours until he was kicked out.

Donna wasn't sure on how to approach the man. He seemed angry when anyone tried to speak to him. Donna thought of playing the innocent and stupid damsel in distress but that didn't fit with her. It also wouldn't work because while Donna was following him, someone was following her.

Whoever was stalking Donna was stupid, nonetheless. They started following Donna a few weeks ago and Donna caught their scent as soon as they landed. However, Donna didn't change her daily routine of stalking the man. No, she let the person stalking her believe that Donna had no idea. While the stalker believed they had Donna concerned, it was Donna who was always in control.

So, Donna sat in the bar and watched as the blonde man with messy long hair drank himself to ruin. He then stumbled out of the bar and Donna followed behind him a few seconds later. Sure enough, the figure who was stalking Donna had followed her. Donna wouldn't alarm her target, that wasn't nice of her and she would deal with them later. As the man continued to walk, Donna pretended to lose the man's trail. Soon, Donna ended in an alley and the figure stood behind her.

"I wondered who would be stupid enough to follow me." Donna said.

Quickly, Donna turned around and charged at the figure. The figure moved their hands, but Donna pulled it behind the girls back.

"It must be my lucky day, an Atlantean following me."

The redhead woman said nothing. She moved her head back and crashed it into Donna's nose, making Donna stumble back.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking the questions." Donna said as she wiped the blood from her nose.

"I suppose, however I am in control." The woman said.

Donna looked up and saw the Atlantean in all her glory. Water swirled in both of the woman's hands and her eyes turned blue. Any normal person would be scared of the woman in this situation, but Donna was something better than a half ass mermaid, Donna was a _God_.

Donna's eyes turned a pure white and the sound of thunder raked over the city. Lighting swirled around Donna ask she stood, and a cynical smirk formed on Donna's face. The women looked at Donna and backed away, but Donna wasn't having it. Lighting struck behind the woman and she jumped.

"Who's in control again?" Donna asked.

"What are you?" The woman asked.

"Someone who will be asking the questions." Donna said.

"I didn't come to fight. "

Thunder rang through the air again and the woman moved her hands, dropping the water.

"You've been following me for weeks."

"I've been following Arthur Curry for months and I noticed you." The woman noted. "I had to make sure that you weren't sent by someone to harm him."

"What are you, his keeper?" Donna asked.

"Arthur is very special to my people; I need him to come with me."

"And what if I need him as well?"

"Then we find a solution." The woman said. "I'm Mera."

"I didn't ask for your name nor do I care." Donna said as she calmed the storm and folded her arms. "I need Arthur Curry first, when I'm done with him then you can have him."

_"Does the person being negotiated get a say in this?" _

* * *

**\- Somewhere in Brazil -**

The heavy air of the Amazon Rainforest stuck to Diana's skin. She wished her sister was present to help her with the rebels, but Donna had other matters. Diana cleared the forest of the rebels, but it seemed as if every time she handled one group, several would appear and cause more harm. Diana could just leave and let the people deal with the rebels themselves, but the idea did not sit right within Diana's soul.

Diana walked through the dark woods until she reached the town. As he walked through, citizens ran towards her. Though she was tired, Diana put on a face of happiness. Diana bent down and held her arms open as children ran towards her and knocked her over in a hug.

"Salvadora! _(Savior!)_" A little boy, Paco cried.

"Olá pequeno _(Hello, little one.)_." Diana greeted.

Diana and Donna had stayed in this town for the last six months. They planned on traveling the world and spending as much time as they could together and then trouble struck. The rebel forces arrived at this town and had terrorized them. The girls could have left the town for it wasn't their problem and yet they felt an obligation to help them. Diana also thought of war and how the gods had left the earth. As much as Diana detested Ares, she couldn't ignore the effect his absence had on war in the human world. It seemed as if life and war were spinning out of control and they needed to fix it. Diana wasn't sure when the Gods would return, and she couldn't wait on them.

As Diana got up from the dirt ground, she greeted the rest of the people. She then made her way to the house that she and Donna occupied. Once she opened the door, the smell of feijoada entered her nose.

"You didn't have to cook." Diana said as she closed the front door.

Diana then took off her shoes and entered ran her fingers through her messy hair. Walking towards the dining table, Diana sat down and looked at the food in front of her.

"I didn't, the town did." The man said smiling at Diana. "However, I still have to repay you."

"No, you don't." Diana said as she grabbed the bottle of water on the wooden table.

"You saved my life, Diana." The man remembered. "I cannot let a debt go unpaid."

"Saving people is my reward, Andrew." Diana said.

"Well I can help you with that." Andrew Cooper said as he passed Diana a plate of food.

"As much fun as being a superhero sounds, I am not a hero."

"You've saved me, and you are saving this town. When this is done you'll move on to the next, but I don't think you need to hide."

"I'm not hiding, I just don't broadcast myself like others."

"Like Megaman?"

Diana rolled her eyes and took a bit of her food. She hadn't seen Kal since the time in New York. It had been four years but not a day went but when she didn't think of him. Kal then came out as a superhero named, Megaman. Though she wasn't fond of the name it worked for what he did. Megaman also known to Diana and Kal teamed up with another person named Batman and they fought crime. Diana kept up with Kal throughout the years making sure the curse hadn't started yet. It wasn't until she landed in Brazil that she lost track of Kal and all his adventures. But then Diana saved Andrew Cooper and he told her of his life as a journalist in the states.

"See, I know you're connected to him."

"It's not what you think, Andrew."

"Inform me then."

"He just reminds me of someone." Diana said softly. "Someone I lost a long time ago."

"And how long was it exactly?"

"You know, you're really good at your job."

"I try."

Diana chuckled and took another sip of her water. Andrew wanted to know Diana's past and what she planned for the future. However, Diana wasn't ready to inform Andrew let alone the world of her existence or her past. She liked the quietness of helping people and she didn't want to carry the weight with her wherever she went. He suggested a secret identity, but Diana ignored him because there was no point in cultivating a life that was a lie.

"When are you going home?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure." Andrew said. "Most of my crew is dead and phones barely work here. You could just drop me off on your way to another country."

"Or the middle of the ocean."

"I am not a picky man."

Diana laughed again and then took another bite of her food. Diana wouldn't admit it, but she did miss having normal conversations. The town saw her as a savior and though Donna would say it, Diana was a burden. However, Andrew didn't see Diana as either of those but a friend and that's what Diana needed as well. Of course, they would never fill the hole that Kal left inside of her, but they gave her something different and equally special.

"There are still many soldiers here, I probably won't get rid of them until Donna comes back."

"What exactly do you do with them?"

"As of right now, they're all in an abandoned jail." Diana replied. "However, the jail is filling quickly, and more rebels are coming."

"How do you plan on stopping them?"

"I'm not sure if I want to. Yes, they are doing terrible things to people and justice will be served in that aspect however I am not too sure who is the right person to deal out the justice. They are rebelling against the current government and if I know anything from my many years, they won't stand a chance if I turn them over to their government."

"But you can't let them continue their current actions."

"No, so it would seem that I am not equipped to handle them as well."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

"Really?"

"What?" Andrew asked. "Did you honestly think I would forget that you inspired that line by Shakespeare?"

"This is why I no longer tell you things." Diana said, rolling her eyes.

"All jokes aside, you are doing a great job, Diana." Andrew said. "I only cover the news; it is hard when you are living the stories I tell. I hope that one day you will trust me enough to tell your story."

* * *

**\- The Bat Cave -**

"Bruce…" Talia giggled as she pulled away from their heated kiss.

"You've been taunting me all day." Bruce said as he pulled Talia onto his lap, the two now sitting in his chair.

Talia giggled as she sat herself on her lover's lap. Bruce was busy all week but that didn't stop Talia from aggravating Bruce. During meetings, she wore shirts that were cut a little too low for his liking and skirts that rose as she walked. When Bruce would try and entertain his wife, a little boy would have the worst timing and find the two in a heated kiss.

"You don't like us being together in your cave." Talia whispered.

"This is the only place Dick won't interrupt us." Bruce said and then placed a kiss on Talia's neck.

Talia giggled and before she closed her eyes, she saw a figure move in the room. Talia then groaned and moved from Bruce's lap. She fixed her black dress and then ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"Hey, Clark." Talia greeted.

"Talia." Clark said as he landed on the floor of the Bat Cave. "Bruce."

"Great timing, friend." Bruce said as he got up from the chair and turned to look at his friend.

"Sorry." Clark apologized.

"I'll be upstairs, Dick wanted me to show him how to get a better kick."

Before Bruce could say anything, Talia disappeared. Bruce groaned and then looked at his friend. A smirk fell on Clark's face and Bruce flicked him off.

"I was wondering when you'd come." Bruce said.

"So, I guess you're the one who left the tape at the Daily Planet?"

"No, but since I go through all your networks I got the footage myself."

Clark nodded and then walked towards Bruce. The two men looked at the monitor before them and watched the video. On Bruce's computer, the picture was clearer and brighter than regular ones. Bruce could slow down, resize, zoom in, pan and rotate the image enough to get a clear visual.

"It moves fast." Clark says. "I barely get a glimpse with my own vision."

"I can usually slow down your movements, but I guess there are people faster than you." Bruce said with a smirk.

"The guy in Central City is not faster than me." Clark said lightly punching Bruce in the arm.

"Whatever you say." Bruce groaned. "Either way, it's not him in this video."

"It's not Victor, he would have told us."

"It's not Kara cause she's in Milan."

"What about the lightning guy?"

"Shazam?"

"You're saying it wrong." Clark said. "Shazam!"

"This is why I work alone." Bruce said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Perry wants us to ask Megaman if he would go with them." Clark said. "Apparently a secret group of agents are going into the Amazon as well. Perry thinks there is more going on and they've agreed to let reporters in."

"Where you go, I follow." Bruce said, looking at his friend.

"Bruce you can't go with me."

"Clark, you have no clue what is out there." Bruce hissed. "If it's taking out rebels and moving faster than my camera then I am not leaving you alone out there."

"It draws more attention with a Billionaire Playboy—"

"—Former."

"My point is, it brings more attention if you come with me." Clark stated. "I have to find a way to not be found out with Lois and Jimmy there along with whatever agents are coming."

"Lois is going?" Bruce asked, folding his arms.

"Perry thinks Megaman cares about her enough to follow her down there."

"Well, if you stopped catching her from every building she _accidentally _fell off of, maybe people wouldn't get that idea."

"I can't exactly let her die."

"Tragic, I know." Bruce said.

"Try slowing it down a few more frames." Clark said.

Bruce sighed and turned to play the video again. Clark watched carefully and though Bruce could barely see things, Clark caught what he missed.

"It doesn't take up much space, female I assume." Bruce said.

"I think so, and a strong one at that." Clark said. "I've only seen strength like that with Kara."

"Could they possibly be like you?"

"I'm not sure."

Clark paused as he thought about the figure on the screen. The only person he knew like him was his sister Kara. He lived to be twenty-five and never ran into a person who had the same abilities. Clark wondered if there was someone else in the world like him. If there was someone who could understand his power, his pain and his life. Clark didn't want to believe that he was the only one of his kind. His father, Johnathan told him stories of how he met their mother, Martha. It gave Clark and Kara the hope they needed to carry on through the hard times. There was comfort in knowing that they were not the only ones with these struggles and burdens.

_Someone was out there, waiting for him._

"Well, will Megaman and Batman make an appearance in the Amazon?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, but we don't want to scare it." Clark said. "Corner a dog in a dead-end street and it will turn back and bite."

"Another one of your farm proverbs."

"It's from Brooklyn you ass."

"Whatever, Clark." Bruce said. "There will be times when you won't be able to get away so I can step in."

"What about your company?"

"Talia can handle it, worse cause I'll let the kid play boss for a day."

"You kno—"

"Wow, it's Megaman!" a young male voice said.

Clark and Bruce turned around to see a raven-haired boy at the steps. Talia was standing behind him and flashed an apologetic smile towards the men.

"Sorry, he's fast." Talia apologized.

"It's fine." Clark said as he deepened his voice. "Hello young man." Bruce scoffed at Clark, he hated when Clark used that voice.

Richard Grayson ran down the steps of the Batcave and stood in front of Megaman. Clark didn't need to bend down for the boy reached above his legs.

"You're not that big in person." Richard said as he folded his arms.

"Oh, thank you?" Clark questioned.

Richard then circled Megaman and Bruce chuckled. Bruce was teaching Richard how to clearly search his target and find their weakness. Richard was nicer than Bruce was, but his curiosity sometimes came off as judgement.

"I don't think black is your color." Richard said.

"What do you prefer?" Clark asked trying not to sound hurt.

Richard was right though; Clark was not a fan of his suit. His suit was black and lined with silver. When Clark started his heroics, he didn't exactly have a color scheme. Bruce had designed the suit for him and black was in fact Bruce's favorite color.

"I don't know, maybe blue?" Richard asked.

"Richard, it's time for bed." Talia said as she walked down the steps.

"Can we go flying?" Richard asked.

"Not tonight, I—"

"Not you, I meant with Megaman."

Clark looked at Bruce. Bruce looked at Clark. Both men then looked at Talia and then their eyes all fell on Richard.

* * *

**\- Rome, Italy 75 BC -**

Diana sat in the warm water of her bath house. The summers in Rome were hot but Diana loved taking hot baths. Her maids had left the room and Diana rested against the edge of her bath. With eyes closed, she began to hum a song to her, hoping to sooth her mind.

Rome was under attack and not by any foreigners but by their own people. She didn't have sympathy for Rome though, her people had brought this upon themselves. They had conquered multiple countries and took their children. They then raised the children in armies, and some became gladiators which Diana defined as warriors for public slaughter.

Multiple rebellions had sprung out across the country and Diana's father was a target thus putting Diana in a state of harm. Diana and her family moved throughout the country trying to escape the problems that followed her family. It was tiresome to move but Diana had no say in what happened to her. But every time Diana moved, she left a part of her back in the fighting pits.

The door to Diana's bath opened, and she didn't open her eyes. The only people that knew about Diana's safe house where her family and their most trusted servants.

"Can you pass me my towel, Minerva?" Diana asked as she raised her hand.

The towel fell into Diana's hand and she threw it over her face. The heated water was soothing, and Diana would soon fall asleep. Her muscles were tense, and she needed to soak for a good while.

Hands then placed themselves on Diana's shoulders and she moaned. The tension in her body was something that irritated her daily. She had ways of relieving her stress, but it seemed she had to find new ways. The hands then slowly moved down to Diana's chest and a thumb racked over her erect nipple.

"Minerva!" Diana hissed as she moved her from spot in the tub. Diana then took off the towel and looked at the person.

"Did I do something wrong, my lady?" a deep male voice asked.

Diana covered her mouth with her hands as she watched the figure strip and get into the water with her. She quickly ran to the man and threw herself into his chest.

"How did you—"

"Hush, beloved." The man said as he held Diana tightly.

Diana then pulled away and passionately kissed the man on his lips. As he opened his mouth, Diana invaded his mouth. Their tongues danced and Diana's nails dug into his back, pulling herself closer to him.

"Diana…" Kal moaned between the heated kisses.

Diana broke the kiss and looked at the man before her. She laid her forehead on his and Kal wiped the tears coming from her eyes. She worried about the man daily, if he had fallen in battle or forgotten about her.

"I love you." Diana sobbed and Kal smiled back at his love.

"I love you."

Diana then connected their lips again and Kal stood up in the pool. He wrapped his arms around Diana's back and held Diana up by her ass. Kal then turned the two and pushed Diana's back against the bath's walls. Kal then broke the kiss and laid one on the side of Diana's neck. Diana's head fell back exposing her neck to Kal. Hot kisses trailed from Diana's neck to the center of her chest. Kal's left hand then took Diana's right breast into his hand and his mouth made contact with Diana's left breast.

"Kal…" Diana moaned as she held Kal's head to her chest. Diana's legs wrapped around Kal's waist and she could feel his hardened member against her. Diana missed Kal, every golden and toned inch of him.

"Tell me, baby and I—"

"Lady Diana?" a voice called out.

Diana quickly pushed Kal off of her. Kal didn't know where to hide and his eyes met Diana's. Diana then grabbed Kal's head and shoved it under the warm bath water.

"Lady Diana?" a voice called out again.

"Yes?" Diana answered.

Diana's handmaiden stood at the bathhouse door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were unharmed your bath is running long." The maiden said.

"I am fine." Diana said. "You can leave."

The maiden then left and closed the door behind her. Diana then moved and Kal sprang up from the water gasping for air. All feeling of wanting to bed her lover left as Diana moved away from Kal.

In the middle of the pool, Diana stood and thought of her life. She didn't intend on falling in love with the man behind her, it just happened. No matter how many times Minerva told her to stay away from Kal, Diana couldn't listen. When Diana was with Kal she forgot that she was the daughter of Senator and Kal was a gladiator.

However, this rebellion had reminded Diana of that fact. If they found Kal with Diana they would surely kill him. Diana would most likely be scolded by her father but nothing serious would happen to her.

Diana tried to hold in the sobs, but they followed as soon as her tears broke free. Diana didn't want this life for the both of them, hiding in secret. Kal was part of the rebellion and every moment he spent with Diana was a risk for him. They would find Kal and kill him without question. Diana thought of letting him go but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Kal then places a hand on Diana's shoulder. She turns around and is met with the most stunning oceanic-blue eyes she's ever seen. She then takes this time to notice his defined jaw and soft pink lips. His skin is golden, and she notices that her body tingles with his hand on her shoulders.

_They are meant to be no matter what anyone says._

"I don't want you to go." Diana says.

"I am not going anywhere, my love."

"I was stupid to think this could work." Diana whispered. "They will find you and they will kill you."

"I will not let them find me." Kal said. "but if they do, I need you to be strong."

"No, you mustn't let them find you, beloved."

"I won't."

"You must stay alive."

"I will."

"You must make it back to me."

"I will."

Diana then moves closer and places her arms around Kal's neck.

"Promise me, beloved."

"I promise."

"Say it." Diana commanded.

"I promise."

"Say my name, beloved." Diana demanded. "So that you know I am your home no matter how far you are."

"_Diana_."

"Again."

"_Diana_."

"Again, let the Gods hear my name fall from your lips."

"_Diana_."


	5. Updates

Hey, guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had school and then my family got sick so I dealt with that. I will update all VERY soon! I didn't stop writing because of negative comments, honestly, I didn't get them for this story. So to the guess who said that, you're very much mistaken. I needed a break. I write for myself. I needed to fix my story for my sake.

Anyways!

Thank you to those who supported me and have stayed with this story. Updates are coming very soon!

Stay safe! Be healthy!


End file.
